


Tergeo

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Redemption, Safehouses, Spies & Secret Agents, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: **COMPLETE**After a traumatizing experience in battle, Hermione Granger is nursing her wounded mental health in a safe house on the Cliffs. When Luna is brought in with injuries, she decides that even if she can no longer brave the battlefield, she has other ways of helping the cause.But when her enemy is brought to her door, will she be able to look past the mark on his arm and save him?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is by far the darkest I've ever written. Nothing too graphic, but be warned. This work in general is going to be more angsty than my other stuff, still lots of Dramione love though.

Prologue  
October 16th, 2002

The brush was thick and the air was heavy. Smoke was spreading through the trees and the setting sun was lighting their world on fire.

Hermione was panting as she fought away the offensive branches and her feet snagged on thorny underbrush. She was vaguely aware of distant screams and spells being cast, a jet of light shooting past her ear. All she could hear was the whooshwhooshwhoosh of blood pumping in her ears.

There was no way of knowing if they were winning or losing. Surrounded by death, you were always losing.

Her eyes spotted a giant boulder and she whipped her head around to look behind her, no one that she could see. She dove for the boulder and hid behind it, cowering.

Gods, she hated this. She hated war. The endless suffocating feeling of never being safe was exhausting. Her soul was tired.

In times like this, she cursed Hogwarts. Cursed her magic. She could have gone to the local public school, right now she’d be at Uni dating a rugby player and probably getting ready to start the rest of her life.

But no, instead she was here. Drowning in death and smoke.

A rustle of leaves nearby nearly stopped her heart. Shit. Shitshitshitshit.

“Incarcerous!” a deep husky voice rang out, she held her breath but nothing happened. Nothing bound her, no one hovered over her. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to steady her ragged breathing, her hand clutching her wand so hard she thought it might snap.

“Let me go you filthy fucking Death Eater,” she knew that voice, remembered it from another time, “Do you hear me?” There! Yes, a shrill voice she used to know well.

Lavender Brown.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty young thing. What’s your blood status?”

“Fuck you.”

A hard crunch and a gargled scream filled the surrounding air and Lavender's weeping sent shivers across Hermione’s skin.

From the sound of the Death Eater’s voice, his back was turned. She could stun him, she just needed to move.

She sent intention into her limbs, willing herself to move. Nothing happened. She shook with fear and hesitation.

“Fuck me?” the deep voice laughed, “Oh dear, you don’t have any common sense at all. Blonde’s aren’t exactly my style, but I mean, who am I to be picky. Moblicorpus.Where are your friends?”

Hermione stood, her legs finally obeying her brain. She trained her wand at the back of the Death Eater’s head, begging for a spell to come to her brain. Any spell would do.

She felt a sharp jab of a wand in her neck, and her heart fell. She had waited too long, now they were both dead, or worse.

“Drop your fucking wand,” another familiar voice hissed, a voice she very much had wished she never ran into during battle.

She obeyed, greeting death with acceptance.

“Petrificus Totalis,” he cast in a hushed voice and she fell like stone to the ground, he cast a disillusionment over her and threw some giant tree leaves over her frozen body. Why wasn’t he killing her?

She could hear Lavender struggling somewhere near by, her screams and pleas not falling on deaf ears like she probably thought they were.

Draco looked down sadly at her, and then stepped away out from behind the boulder.

“Rockwood, we’re expected back,” Draco stated flatly.

‘Draco! I’m happy to share, just give me a few minutes.”

Hermione’s stomached heaved, she wanted to vomit.

“We’re going to be late, let’s go. You don’t want to piss off my Father, trust me.”

“I said give me a minute, you spoiled fucking brat. You don’t want to meet the end of my wand out here, trust me. Too many accidents in a place like this, who knows what might happen.”

“I’m leaving,” Draco stated,

“Don’t you dare fucking leave, you know I don’t know how to Apparate.”

“That’s not my fault, I can’t help that you can’t pass a fucking test. I said let’s go, I’m sick of fucking repeating myself.”

Another crunch laced with a cry from a broken girl filled Hermione’s ears.

“Every time you say that, I punch this girl in her fucking face. Do you understand me? I will turn her into pulp before you. Now sit there like a good little boy, and wait for the men to finish enjoying the spoils of war.”

Lavender was still whimpering and Hermione lay in complete forced silence, as those whimpers turned to screams for help which then turned to wails of pain and agony.

She would kill Rockwood. Before this war had ended, she would kill him. 

“You want a turn, Junior?” Rockwood questioned after Lavender's screams and his own grunts had died away into the night, “I won’t deny you that.”

“Of course not, I prefer my witches willing. Leave her, let’s go.”

“I’m not going to leave her, are you insane?”

“There’s no ne--”

“Avada Kedavra!” his voice bellowed, “ _No need_? Is that what you were about to say, Junior?”

“Stop fucking calling me that.”

“I think daddy might be interested to know you’re going soft. _No need?_ She’s a blood traitor. Filth. She doesn’t deserve the magic inside her, and now there is none. Let’s go.”

There was a snap of apparition and with it the spell broke, and her stomach emptied on the ground next to her.

Tears formed instantly and rolled angrily down her cheeks. She crawled out from behind the rock, sobbing into the earth.

She lifted her eyes, and there only a 4 or 5 feet from her were the lifeless eyes of Lavender Brown, a cry escaped her lungs and she clawed her way over to her.

Lavender's body had been broken. They had left her exposed and naked in the forest, no decency in her death, her face already almost unrecognizable, covered in blood and bruises.

  
She covered her body with her own, her apologies pouring from her mouth and into the void as she tried to yank her pants up and her shirt down, her clumsy hands not performing properly.

She couldn’t handle this pain, this was unbearable. She wouldn’t survive it, she didn’t deserve to. She laid down next to Lavender's body and curled into herself. A numbness spreading over her.

No one comes back from this. Not even Hermione Granger.


	2. 2

April 9th, 2003

Hermione worked methodically on the linens hanging on the line, the salty breeze blowing gently through her curls. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, before returning to her folding. 

Fold in half, fold again, once more and stack. She could use magic, but here, she barely touched her wand. Not unless it was necessary.

She picked up the stack of white towels and made it away from the cliffs to walk back into the seaside cottage she now called home. 

She house was painted in coastal pastels with whitewashed furniture and painted seashells on every shelf. It sat perched on the cliffs and all day she could hear the waves crashing on the shore below. 

She really hated to use magic, but she did apparate down to the shore often, she loved the peace the sea gave her. 

After the incident, Hermione had been taken out of the field. She had actually done a brief stint in the Psychiatric Ward at St. Mungos, before being sent to a safe house in Surry. She quickly petitioned to leave. 

The safe house was a halfway house of war. Different men and women would drift through, all reeking of blood and death, with a sad story to tell the only long term inhabitant. She was drowning there, and finally after she left she game up gasping for air. 

Lupin had found her this sanctuary, and she could not have been more grateful. When she first moved in, it was so quiet. It felt haunted by memories of war and she loathed the isolation. 

There was two kinds of quiet, the first was soothing the second, suffocating. She had few visitors over the long weeks she had been here, everyone was far too busy to coddle her. 

She stood on the back porch, watching the sun light the clouds on fire. A commotion on the front lawn stirred her, and she whipped her head towards the noise. Her feet carrying her towards the noise. 

Harry and Ron were standing frantically on her doorstep shouldering Luna Lovegood between them, her body limp. Her heart stopped and she backed away from them slowly, shaking her head. 

“Hermione, we need your help. Do you have a room ready?” They were all three matted with dirt and caked with blood, Hermione’s mind blanked. She could hear the crashing of magic in her brain and the shouting of strangers, even though there was no one there. 

“HERMIONE! A bed! It’s Luna, for christsake,” Harry yelled. 

“Yes, use my room. It’s just over there, the only other rooms are upstairs. Um,” she floundered, “What’s she been hit with?”

“Looks like a slashing spell, we need Dittany and you’ll need your wand. Hurry!” They dragged Luna to the perfectly made bed and the blood seeped from her stomach and onto Hermione’s white sheets. 

Her brain was buzzing with adrenaline and panic, and her hands were fumbling with the potions cabinet in the kitchen. 

“Dittany...dittany...dittany…Ah yes! Dittany!” she grabbed it and ran towards her room, uncorking it. Her instincts took over, and scared away the trauma that was threatening to invade her psyche. 

Luna was normally pale, but she was extraordinarily faint now, her lips a pale blue. Hermione’s shaking hands lifted the hem of her shirt a few inches, and exposed a giant gash across her belly button. Blood was pouring out from her abdomen and Hermione’s tried to remember to breath through her mouth, the smell of iron was making her stomach turn. 

She squeezed a few drops of the Essence of Dittany onto the wound and it slowly started to form together again. Hermione grabbed her wand from the end table and hovered her hands over Luna again. 

“Totem Corpus,” 

“Is she going to be alright?” 

“Yes, I think so. She’ll need rest, she’s lost a lot of blood. There’s not much I can do that for that… I know a potion, I’ll have to see if I have the ingredients” Hermione reached her hand down and wiped the matted blonde hair from her forehead, and shivered as she remembered a similar sight with another blonde, not that long ago. 

She shivered at the memory and waved her wand over Luna’s face, “Tergeo.”

“Tergeo?” Ron asked curiously. 

“Clears away the blood,” Hermione spoke in a haunted voice. Slowly Luna’s skin reappeared, the dried blood clearing. 

“We can take her to a safe house tomorrow. Is it alright if she stays tonight?”

“Of course…” 

“We’ve got to go, we’ve got briefing at Headquarters. They’ll need to know about Luna. We will back tomorrow,” Harry squeezed her shoulder with his palm and Ron leaned over and and casually kissed her forehead, damp with sweat. 

She didn’t think much of it, she wondered if she should. Surely he understood, she was far too broken to even consider a relationship. Whatever had begun, last year had been snuffed out by the war and carnage it claimed. 

She sat looking over Luna’s seemingly dead body, the only thing giving away the Death Eater’s failure was her shallow breath. She sat in the arm chair in the corner and curled her legs up under her. 

The recovery, both physically and mentally were going to be tough. Horrible, even. Hermione wasn’t even healed after all these months and she hadn’t suffered by anyone’s wand, not really. 

Death would have been easier. Maybe not for those left behind, but certainly for her. She could have drifted away into the universe, nothing more than a memory. Instead, she woke up every day, and was violently reminded of her pain. 

Because of her hesitation, a girl had been raped and murdered while she lay there in silence. It was just as much her fault as it was Rockwood’s. 

Rockwood had for a long while become an obsession, she would secretly plot his murder. Imagine all the spells she would cast to end his life. For a week straight she studied the darkest magic texts she could get her hands on in the bookstore, and practiced her wand work. He should pray he never met her in a dark alley. 

The truth is though, the next time someone had brought up a mission she had froze. She couldn’t even portkey out. She stood, carved in stone in the mausoleum of war. She had eventually curled into herself, a mess of tears and anxiety, yanking at her hair until her fingers were full of her own curls. 

Molly had found her rocking herself, and had insisted that Hermione be taken out of the field. She was in no shape for battle, to which Moody had replied that none of them were. 

At the time of the incident it had been four years of heavy losses and casualties. There would be no winning, only an honorable death for them. 

Shortly after Hermione’s retirement, there had been a shift. She wasn’t sure what had happened, that was privileged information these days, but something had changed the tides of war. They had even managed a few successful missions and more and more Aurors and Order Members were coming back alive. 

Luna stirred in her sleep, turning her head to cough. Hermione ran into the kitchen for a glass of water and brought it to Luna. She lifted it gently to her dry lips and Luna unconsciously took a small sip of water, which dribbled from the corners of her mouth. 

Her head fell back against the pillow and her breathing evened into a rhythm that told Hermione she had fallen asleep. She checked the wound and sprinkled a little more Dittany on it, and then covered her. 

Once in the living room, she started pouring through her books on potions. Grabbing any that might be helpful and stacking them on the coffee table. Once she had a stack of ten she sat down and flipped open the first one, Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage. 

She reached for a blank pad of paper and a pen and began scribbling down potion ingredients. She worked through the chapter on Healing Potions and then grabbed the next book, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and repeated her earlier task. 

After she had finished all ten books covering topics from Potions, Magical Herbs, and even Muggle Essential Oils, she reviewed her list, which now spanned 4 pages. 

Hermione may have found a way to assist the Order after all.


	3. 3

April 10th, 2003

Harry and Ron returned to find Hermione standing in front of a bubbling cauldron, her hair tied up in a messy knot and a look of concentration on her face. Much different from the blank stare they normally found. 

“Boys! I have a list of ingredients I need you to bring me from the Order’s supplies. I have an idea…”

“Oh, that’s never really a good thing…” Ron whispered to Harry. 

“I want to help the Order. I know I’m not ready to be back out there… but I can help from here. I’ll brew healing potions and you can bring people here. I’ll be able to treat them more quickly than if they were sent to St. Mungos in battle because I won’t have as many people! Also, they are so full there that no one can stay in recovery. That’s what this place will be. A place for recovery.”

“Hermione, you aren’t a healer…”

“I know that, Ronald,” she narrowed her eyes at him, “But I know the basics, and can treat minor injuries. Especially if you run and get me these ingredients,” with a wave of her hand the paper flew off the counter and into Ron’s chest. 

“Hermione, are you sure you’re up to be taking care of people?” Harry asked softly. 

“Of course, I am. If I can’t… I can’t be out there with you, then this is what I can do. I don’t want Luna going to so a safe house to recover, those places are awful. Threadbare blankets, canned food on dusty shelves… no. She’ll stay here. She should be ready in a week or so, and then she can decide what she wants to do,” she sighed deeply, “ Can you bring the supplies?”

“Do you mind if we run this past Madeye and Lupin? As long as they give the go ahead, we will bring back whatever we can get our hands on,” Harry conceded and Hermione nodded, stirring the brew in her cauldron. 

\-----

Hermione carried a tray of broth and crackers, as well as some Blood Replenishing Potion towards her room, where Luna was still staying. 

She sat it down on the end table and lowered the sheet where Luna’s wound was. She had since cleaned her and changed her clothes, and was awaiting her to wake from her from injuries. 

She lifted the bandage and saw that the wound was now a shallow cut, the edges were pink and puckering, the beginning of a scar. Hermione smiled to herself. She could do this. She could help them. 

She opened Luna’s mouth and slowly poured the contents of the bottle. She then applied some more healing salve to Luna’s abdomen and replaced the bandage and sheet. 

She grabbed her book, ‘Healing & Herbology: A Guide to Healing Plants” and perched on the arm chair in the corner. 

She made it to a particularly dull chapter on Doxy Venom, when Luna began to cough and stir in her bed. 

“Luna?!” Hermione dropped the book at her feet and jumped up to sit on the bed next to her. The Blood Replenishing Potion had worked, Luna’s skin was back to its original color, her lips had changed from the blue back to a normal pink and her eyelids were far less translucent. 

“Hermione?” Luna spoke clearly in her normal distant voice, “Is that you?”

Hermione was wiping tears away furiously while she laughed at nothing in particular, “Yes! Oh Luna, you have no idea how happy I am that you’re alright.”

“Quite. Although I could use a glass of water?”

Hermione handed her the cup on the nightstand and helped her sit up on her elbows to drink.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine, mostly. A bit tender around the middle. Do you know what happened?” In that moment, Hermione felt sick. Who could hurt Luna? She imagined that Rockwood could, and she ground her teeth. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have any specifics, they didn’t mention anything other than that you’d been hit with a slicing curse. St. Mungo’s is at their capacity mostly everyday, so Harry and Ron brought you here. You’ve been out for almost two days.”

“Did we get Draco?”

“Wh-what?” Hermione stuttered at hearing that name, she hadn’t heard it in a long while. Her mind flashed back to the woods, to him immobilizing her and leaving her in the brush to listen to… 

“Draco. Draco Malfoy. That was the mission, to extract him.”

“Extract him?”

“Yes, our team was sent out to bring him back to Headquarters. I wonder if we got him, before I was taken out…”

“Oh, they didn’t mention. Why were you trying to capture him?”

“I’m not sure… Only that we were not to harm him, stun or petrify only, and bring him back as soon as possible. Will Harry and Ron be coming back?”

“Yes, I imagine so,” Hermione was trying to ignore the million questions bouncing around her head, knowing they would go answered by Luna, “I’ve requested some supplies, so I can hopefully help others in your situation. They were going to get approval and then come back, so maybe tomorrow?”

“Oh ok. Might I have some of that broth? My stomach is busy as Blibbering Humdinger.”

“A wha-- oh, yes. Here, let me help you…” 

Hermione assisted Luna in sitting, fussing over her as she winced. She levitated the bowl in front of her and Luna brought the spoon to her lips again and again, sighing in contentment as the warm broth trickled down her throat. 

Hermione was chewing on a thought, a question she wasn’t sure she wanted to ask. Her curiosity gave in. 

“How is it out there? Are you managing alright?”

“Alright, yes. It’s… different than before. It seems like we are doing better, more successful missions. But it’s a bit overwhelming at times, how their numbers can be so great. So much hate in the world, it’s exhausting to fight it constantly.”

Hermione felt a stab of guilt twist deep in her belly. She should be next to them, fighting with them. Even at the thought, a cold sweat spread over her body and she felt her pulse quicken. She wasn’t ready, not yet. 

“We have more information, and it seems like we are getting close. Close to what, I’m not sure… but closer, surely. Do you know my dad? He didn’t make it…”

“Oh Luna! I’m so sorry… no one told me, I… I had no idea…” Hermione’s heart ached as she watched her friends face frown for maybe the first time. 

“He had an honorable death, one he would be proud to call his. He saved me,” Luna let a rare tear fall and wiped it quickly away before smiling at Hermione, “Even if we win this war, the cost is too high. Not just in those we lost, but in our souls. They are cracked and damaged, and I don’t know if they’ll ever be whole again. We’ve given more than we could afford to pay, I fear.”

“I couldn’t agree more… I… I hate not being out there with you all, I just don’t want to cause anyone else’s death. I froze… I froze and Lav--”

“You had a human moment, Hermione Granger,” Luna squeezed her hand and regarded her with soft, loving eyes, “They shouldn't cost people their lives, but in today’s climate, it is the norm I’m afraid. My last human moment, landed me with a ripped up stomach, the one before that cost me my father. You are still a tremendous person with a giant heart. Don’t you forget that.”

“Thank you, Luna. I’m so sorry about your dad, he was a good wizard.”

“The very best,” she smiled and continued with her soup. 

\-----

Luna was resting comfortably, now upstairs, so Hermione could change the linens and prepare the room. She had decided that this room, would no longer be hers, as it was the most easily accessible. It would be triage. 

She looked around the small eat in kitchen, imagining the worst, and what she would need in order to save someone. 

First, she cleared the kitchen table and placed a stack of white linens on the eat in bench that curved around the bay window overlooking the water. She removed all the chairs and stacked them in the closet. 

Next, she cleared the nearest cupboard, removing all the packaged foods and replacing them with potions and ointments that she had on hand. It was too bare for her liking, something that would need to be rectified, and soon. 

Finally, she put out a basket of ripped linens to serve as bandages, as well as some Muggle supplies she had run out for earlier. Hydrogen Peroxide, LiquidSkin, Rubbing Alcohol, Pain Pills, Cold Packs and other miscellaneous items she had bought in bulk. They couldn’t rely on magical items alone, they would run out too quickly. They needed to have other Muggle items as backups at least. 

She laughed at herself and her makeshift hospital. Who even knew if anyone would come, maybe St. Mungo’s could handle everything. But if they couldn’t, she’d be prepared.

A knock on the door sliced through her reverie and she turned to make her way towards the door. She opened it a fraction and smiled at her guest. 

Neville. 

He was sporting a black eye that was swollen shut and had bruises all down his face, two of his fingers were taped together and he had a slight limp to his gait. 

“How are you, Neville?!” She wrapped him in a hard hug and loosened her embrace when he wheezed slightly. 

“Brilliant, Hermione. How are you holding up?”

“Better than most, I’m afraid. Here to see Luna, I assume?”

“Yes, hope you don’t mind. The guys told me where she was,” he grinned sheepishly. 

“Of course, she’s right upstairs. But I wonder if you might help me with something after?”

“Anything, what’s up?”

“I want to build a garden.”

“A garden? I don’t know I’ll be much help with that... “

“You were always brilliant at Herbology, Neville.”

“What kind of garden are you thinking?”

“A healing garden. I want to grow plants that can heal injuries like the one Luna had, the ones you have now. Potion ingredients and what not, I know the stores must be low elsewhere, who has time to grow them? Well, I do. Can you help?”

“I can try…”

For the first time in months Hermione was beginning to feel like herself again.


	4. 4

May 24th, 2003

Since Luna had departed only a few short weeks before, the cottage had transformed. Near the cliffs a small garden was starting to bloom, full of plants that would someday be boiled, cut and crushed down to healing potions. 

She had since treated two more wounded from the battlefield, Lee Jordan and an auror who went by her last name, Connor. Both of them had stayed little more than a week, and Hermione was feeling restless yet again. 

The garden kept her mind busy. There was an entire world she needed to know more about in order to sustain this small plot of earth. Neville had stopped by several times in order to walk her through the basics. 

For instance Dittany shouldn’t be watered more than twice a week, and if you don’t clear the weeds from the area it will be smothered. Goosegrass needed constant tending and even enjoyed a song, according to Neville.

Hermione had rolled her eyes at the idea of singing to a plant, but when the other plants began to thrive and the Goosegrass did not, she gave it a go. She sang a nursery song from her childhood late one evening, the next morning it was an inch higher. So now, to Hermione’s extreme displeasure, she sang to the Goosegrass most nights. 

Tonight a full moon hovered over the ocean, setting a glow on the water and the crashing waves below. 

“I see the moon,   
The moon sees me,   
The moon sees the one that I long to see,   
So God bless the moon,   
And God bless me,   
God bless the one that I long to see.”

She sighed, sitting in her garden on a bed of dirt. She picked up a small handful and let the soil sift through her open fingers. Then, she’d repeat. Her feet were bare and buried in the soft earth. She felt… grounded. Empty, sure, but grounded. For months she had been floating in her depression.

There was a time she thought she’d be happy forever. She remembered a line from a movie she had seen as a child, The Fox and The Hound. 

“Darling, forever is a long long time, and time has a way of changing things.”

Well if that wasn’t the truth. 

\-----

Hermione woke in a start. There were panicked voices, and screaming. She thought she must be dreaming, had to be back in those damned woods. 

She patted the mattress around her and found that she was safe in her bed, but the voices were very real. She perched at the giant window behind her bedframe and looked down toward the lawn. 

Harry and Ron again, most likely with another person in need of treatment. She hopped up and slipped on her robe and slippers, tying her hair up out of her face. 

She padded down the stairs and towards the front door, turning lights on as she went. 

She opened it to them shouldering a hooded form. They both were covered in blood, and Harry was sporting a nasty gash on his forehead. 

“Come in, come in,” she ushered opening the door widely and gesturing towards the kitchen table, “Do you know what they’ve been hit with?” 

“Everything. Cruciatus is apparent, but we didn’t have any time to evaluate his injuries in the dungeon.”

“Dungeon? This was a rescue?” Hermione asked vaguely. 

“Kind of…” Harry eased. 

Hermione stepped up to the table and removed the hood. She gaspd and recoiled, as if a cobra had been in wait for her. She fell backwards a few steps. 

“What the fuck are you thinking?” she said angrily at the pair of them, her eyes darting between the three men in her kitchen, “You can’t bring a Death Eater here! Are you barking mad?” She was shaking her head violently, not able to believe that Draco malfoy was lying unconscious on her dining room table 

“Listen, it’s not what you think, ok? We can’t take him to St. Mungos. If you don’t treat him, he could die…”

“Well, that’s not much incentive for me to treat him now is it? Are you both under Imperious? What in the world could possess you both to do something so stupid?” 

Hermione’s had backed up until she felt the wall against her back, her hands were shaking. Flashes of the forest flashed in her mind, his sad eyes looking down on her, his voice when he spoke to Rockwood. She had often wrestled with Draco’s actions that night, what his intentions might have been.

No. Fuck him. 

He could have killed Rockwood. He could have at least let HER kill him. He stood there and watched. He was a sick bastard, and she didn’t want to save him. He didn’t deserve it. 

“You’re asking too much. Why would I save him?” 

“Listen, a lot of this information is confidential. I can’t tell you much without approval from Madeye or Lupin.”

“Well, then run off and go ask Madeye or Lupin to save him!”

“Merlin, Hermione. Don’t you trust us?” Ron asked sadly, “We wouldn’t ask if you there wasn’t a good reason.”

Hermione regarded what Ron asked thoughtfully. Of course she trusted them, that wasn’t the question. But they were asking her to do something that was so against the very moral fiber of her being. To save someone who had broken her. Could she be a big enough person for this? 

Hermione always wanted to believe that she was the type of person who would risk anything for a stranger. This wasn’t a stranger, she knew him. And she wasn’t being asked to risk anything, she was just being asked to help them. This was a test of her character, and she was dangerously close to failing. 

“I’ll do what I can, but you’re helping,” they both nodded, “And he doesn’t stay here. I don’t give a shit where he goes… but not here.”

“Hermione…”

“No. Not unless you come back with all that fancy clearance you need. I won’t be housing the enemy. You’ll take him tonight.”

“We can’t… I know, it’s makes zero sense… but we can’t,” Harry almost whined. 

“Then you stay with him. I don’t trust him. I won’t be able to close my eyes for a blink if I know he’s here unattended.”

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances, “Ok. One of us will stay, until we get the clearance,” Ron finally offered. 

Hermione gave a tense nod and pushed her sleeves up. 

She approached the table where Malfoy lay and pushed the hooded robe from his body. He was wearing what looked like used to be a very nice set of trousers and white shirt. Now it was tattered and ripped, blood soaked in more places than seemed natural. There were pink puckered scars all over his abdomen.

“He’s been healed… badly. And the wounds… they aren’t magical, it looks… it looks like he was stabbed,” her eyes darted up to his face, he had a broken cheekbone and nose, his lips were split and cracked. 

She removed her wand and pointed it at his chest, “Diffindo,” and her magic sliced away at the torn fabric that was hanging on by threads. 

“It looks like they hurt him and then healed him. Kept him alive… but for what purpose?”

“To hurt him some more,” Ron said, his lips in a flat line. Why did he care so much?

“Looks like his shoulder is dislocated, but most of these wounds are healed. Unless you know what else he’s been hit with, there’s not much I can do. I can fix the shoulder, and his broken nose… but I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“At Mungo’s they have a spell, it highlights curses and issues. Can you do it?”

Hermione chewed on her lip, “I can try… I’ve read about it, but haven’t had need. I’ll try.”

She placed her hands on Malfoy’s chest and his skin was so cold it spread goosebumps to her own. 

“Injuriam Revelare.”

Nothing happened and she shook her head and sighed. Focus, Hermione. 

In her mind she imagined the inner workings of the body, imagined the blood coursing and travelling from head to toe, the heart pumping, the lungs filling and collapsing. 

“Injuriam Revelare,” she recited, her magic coursing from her fingers and wand and soaking through the frigid, pale skin of Draco Malfoy. She imagined her magic trailing where his blood went, a golden light touching each organ and covering it in its light before moving on. 

She could see it behind closed lids, she could see her magic moving down his esophagus and to his stomach. The light paused and finally surrounded the organ, lighter in some areas, before moving to the liver. The light didn’t touch it, it kept moving and ignored the spleen as well. 

She opened her eyes and looked at them with sadness. 

“It’s not magical... “

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, whoever did this, they didn’t use magic. They beat him. He has internal bleeding in his liver and spleen from what I can tell, a little damage to his surrounding organs. He is losing too much blood.”

She felt her heart soften as she looked as his broken body, and with her heart went her resolve. She needed to help him. She took a deep sigh and when she opened her eyes she was recomposed. 

“Right. Accio Blood Replenishing Potion,” the vial flew from the cupboard into Hermione’s open hand and she handed it over to Harry, “Pour this down his throat.”

“Sana Organi… Sana Corpus… Sana Organi… Sana Corpus…” Hermione waved her wand in intricate formations around Malfoy’s abdomen, her eyes closed and her magic focused solely on him. Healing spells drained the energy of their caster, pouring it into the patient. She wasn’t trained for this, she couldn’t go for long. 

After about 3 minutes of intensive casting, her hands fell to the table and her head drooped.

“I need a break… that should help him for now. I need to rest. I’ll go again in a while.” 

Ron’s arms were around her before she could think to ask for them, and his arms scooped her at the back of the knees. 

“You take him into the room, I’ll stay with her. Head back to HQ, tell them it was a success and get the clearance to debrief her, yea?” Ron guided, Hermione’s conscious was wavering but she felt proud of him vaguely. He was leading Harry. 

“Yea, sounds good, mate. I’ll be back by morning. I’ll get him in the room. Moblicorpus.”

Hermione felt the steps beneath Ron’s feet as he climbed her up to her bedroom. He laid her down and sleep found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injuriam Revelare - Latin for Reveal Injury  
> Sana - Latin for Heal  
> Corpus - Latin for Body  
> Organi - Latin for Organ
> 
> These translations were given by the incredibly trustworthy Google! 
> 
> Thanks for tuning in still! And thanks for being patient with our Dramione, I promise its not TOO far off!


	5. Five

May 25th, 2013

Hermione awoke softly, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. Her back was pressed against someone and a warm arm was draped around her middle. She could hear quiet snoring and when she shifted the arm tightened around her. 

Ronald. 

She gently lifted his arm and rose from the bed. The clock read 5:34 am. She had been out for a few hours. She left her room and made her way to the bathroom down the hall. She splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth. She needed to take a shower, but that would have to wait until she checked in on her newest house guest. 

She trotted down the stairs and walked over to the cupboard, grabbing another Blood Replenishing potion, as well as a Dreamless Sleep potion. Funny enough, she had a lot of those on hand. She was given a case by Molly when she transferred here, but she had never used them. She hated the nightmares, but forgetting Lavender seemed like more of a disservice, seemed like she was taking the easy way out for what she’d done, or rather not done. 

She walked into the room that used to be hers, and Draco lay bathed in moonlight. She placed the vials on the end table and recited the spell from the night before. 

“Injuriam Revelare.”

The light had started to repair the injuries that had been there the night before. It was working. She smiled to herself and removed her hand and wand. 

She reached up and pushed Draco’s lips open slightly, and poured the Blood Replenishing Potion down his throat, rubbing his throat to help ease the passage. She noticed his lips were cracked from dehydration.

She pointed her wand at the porcelain bowl on the table by the window, “Augamenti.” She then walked over and dipped a linen in the cool water, soaking it. She returned to the Malfoy’s side and pressed the cloth to his lips, squeezing some of the water into his mouth. He stirred as the water wet his lips and she continued. 

She cast Tergeo over his abdomen, clearing any dried blood and then grabbed the Dreamless Sleep Vial. Before she could pour it, a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked at his face, his eyes open and panicked, his mouth hanging open. 

“Help,” he rasped, his voice hoarse. 

“Malfoy…”

He blinked twice and fell back against the pillow. 

“Malfoy?”

Nothing. 

She poured the vial in his throat, again caressing his throat to assist him in swallowing. He whimpered a few times and then fell into a restful sleep. 

Hermione was shaken, what did he mean “help”? Help from who? She returned her wand to its place over his abdomen and began to recite again, 

“Sana Organi… Sana Corpus… Sana Organi… Sana Corpus…” 

She only went half as long, and stopped before she felt faint. She could go again sooner if she didn’t push herself too far. She needed to build her stamina, but that wasn’t going to happen by exhausting herself. Slowly but surely, she would be able to go for longer.

She walked out into the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the counter, looking like he hadn’t slept a wink. 

“Thank you, Hermione.”

“Did you get your precious clearance?” she said with a trace of animosity. There was a time they could all tell each other anything, true it was her fault this was no longer the case, but that didn’t take the sting away. 

“I’ve got a lot to tell you… Should I get Ron?”

“I don’t know, should you?”

“I’ll be right back, he knows some stuff I don’t.”

\-----

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the back porch overlooking the cliffs. Ron was a little grumbled, not having been fed and being woken before 6.

“After the incident that took you out of the field, the tides changed, as you know,” Harry spoke

“Right…” 

“Draco contacted the Order. He wanted amnesty, he no longer wanted to be a Death Eater,” Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Harry continued, “He went through all the proper tests. Veritaserum, Legilimency, the whole nine. He cleared it all. He genuinely wanted out.”

“Ok… so why didn’t he get out?”

“You know Madeye…” Ron finally and then let out a giant yawn, “Thought Draco had more to offer to the cause. Sent him back in, this time for us.”

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They forced someone who wanted out, back in? To spy? She felt sick...even if it was Malfoy. 

“I was his liaison,” Ron spoke solemnly.

“YOU WERE? Why on earth were you?”

“Hey! Since you’ve been out of the field, a lot has changed. I do a lot of strategy and attend a lot of meetings for the Order. I’ve been working the closest with Draco, this whole time.”

“And what about you?” Hermione nodded at Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “These days I’m little more than a show pony. They hardly let me out for a mission… I insisted on being on the team that extracted Malfoy, but other than that they treat me like a moral booster for the real soldiers. Hermione could hear the resentfulness in his voice.

“Why?”

“They don’t want me to die. They think if I’m dead, then You-know-who wins. No contest. So I’m kept in an ivory tower, only paraded to make the rounds at safe houses and shoo-in missions.”

“How did you get on the team to get Malfoy?”

“I was at my bloody wits end! I insisted! I told them I was losing it, and I needed to get out. To their credit, the mission was supposed to be easy.”

“You see,” Ron interrupted, “Malfoy could sense the Eaters were onto him, he started getting paranoid. Demanding we get him out, saying he had done enough. Madeye wanted more and Draco said he was sure they were going to kill him. Said even You-know-who knew.

So Mad Eye made him a deal, one more week to gather as much intel as he could and then we would “capture” him in battle. We would make it seem legit, to protect his parents. Which was very important to Malfoy.”

“That was the mission Luna was injured in…” Hermione realised.

“Exactly. Well he wasn’t there, he wasn’t where he said he’d be. We looked, bloody hell, we looked for too long. We lost people. Finally, we had to give up. But he wasn’t at our next meeting either, I actually noticed a couple of suspicious looking blokes and illegally apparated out.

The last few weeks, we had been storming every known fortress and hideout we could think of. Everything had been abandoned.”

“That’s why they let me tag along to the the location we found Malfoy. A small castle in Northern Ireland, that had some rumored suspicious activity, but they were convinced it was abandoned. A team of twelve showed up and we were met with twice that many in the field alone. Luckily and unluckily it was a lot of recruits, kids right out of Hogwarts… some still in.”

“Long story short,” Ron finished, “We found Malfoy in the dungeons. It was near impossible, but we got him out of there. I’m the first to admit that Malfoy is a right fucking git, but he’s served the cause. More than served.”

“He could have saved Lavender…”

“You don’t know that and you don’t know his reasons for not doing it,” Harry reassured. 

“I can’t believe I’ve lived to see the day you two are defending Draco Malfoy. I think it may have finally happened… I’ve lost my mind.”

“I assure you, your mind is still brilliantly intact,” Harry smiled, “War changes people, sometimes it even changes the bad guys. We can’t tell you his reasons, those are for him to share. But he can’t be released to a safe house or St. Mungos. It’s not safe for him out there, few people even know of his involvement. Can he stay here?”

“I don’t know… I’ll think about it. I need to go work on him some more. Just let me think,” Hermione stood and made her way towards the door, “And Harry?”

“Yea, ‘Mione?”

“Get some sleep. You look like shit,” she gave him a half smile. 

“Thanks, ‘Mione. Always the sensitive one.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were spot on about Draco's involvement! Hope the back story didn't disappoint! I promise our boy is waking up SOON!!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a been few days! Works been crazy :)

May 26th, 2003

Hermione continued to work on Draco every few hours as long as she could. She seemed to be able to last a little longer by the end of the day, but she was exhausted. She had survived the day on strong tea and Revitalizing potions, which she was now out of. 

In her cauldron was the beginning of a Strengthening Solution, it was still a shade of dark navy so she sprinkled a little more Powdered Griffin Claw and it turned the perfect shade of turquoise.

Hermione turned towards her recipe and read the final instruction: Stew for 43 minutes and then remove from heat. 

Perfect. 43 minutes, not an annoying number or anything. She rolled her eyes and set the egg timer. 

Ron entered the kitchen then, finally having woken from his nap. 

“Hi, ‘Mione. Anything to eat?” 

“A little… I’ll head up to the store in a bit.”

“How do you get there?”

“Apparate outside of town and walk, it’s not bad,” it was silent for a moment, as she chewed on a thought, “How long can you guys stay?”

“Harry said Mad Eye wanted us back by the morning, no exceptions. Hoping we can come back a little more often, tell him it’s to talk to Malfoy or something. We sure do you miss you, though.”

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head there. 

“I miss you guys too, I wish I could be with you out there.”

“Trust me, you don’t. I wish they’d take all girls out of the field,”

“RONALD! That is so… sexist!” she elbowed him in the ribs. 

“No, it’s not that you lot aren’t capable. But what happened to Lavender… it’s happened more. These Death Eaters aren’t out just to kill anymore, they are out to torture, to capture. If I have a girl on my team, I can’t concentrate on much else. I never want her out of my sight, it makes me worse.”

“I’m so sorry, Ron… Godric, when will it end?” she sighed and felt a heaviness tighten in her chest. 

“Soon. Very soon, we hope.”

“I suppose you can’t tell me anything about it?”

“Not a chance, but trust me. It’s almost over,” Ron leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, and she found that it felt lovely to be comforted by her friend but then his fingers were under her chin and lifting her face to meet his. His lips brushed against hers softly and she didn’t stop them. Her mind was screaming that she needed to shut it down, but she was frozen. 

Finally, she turned away, blushing. He placed his hands on the counter and sighed. 

“Is it because you’re not ready? I understand, you’ve been through alot… Or is it because it’s me?”

She hesitated before finally responding, “I don’t know,” she replied honestly.

“Ok... “

“Is it… is it okay that I don’t know right now?”

“Hermione, I’ve known you since we were kids,” he sighed, “You know everything. We are at the end of the world. I could walk out of that door and never see you again. Blasted to bits by some foul death eater tomorrow. If you don’t know, if that doesn’t affect you the way it affects me? Then your answer is a no.”

“That’s not fair! What a rotten thing to say.” Hermione was crying now, tears streaking down her cheeks.

“None of this is fair. But it’s ok, it's ok that your answer is no. But I can’t keep waiting for it to change to a yes, because at this point I don’t think it will.”

She let out a sob, “You know I love you, right?”

“I do… I just wish it was the way I love you.”

“Ron…” He wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her as she cried away staining his shirt with her sadness, “It might be… it might be yes! I just don’t know yet,” She was on the verge of hysteria now. 

“Shh shh, ok. It might be yes. I’ll wait for a yes,” he lied, consoling her. 

After what seemed forever, she removed herself from his embrace. 

“I’m going to run up the store for you, ok? Get some stuff for the coming weeks,” Ron offered and she could only nod. 

He gave her a half smile and took a few steps back, before apparating quickly away. 

Her heart had been so damaged, she didn’t think it would ever be healed. And where the pieces fell, they in turn shattered the hearts of those around it. 

\-----

They sat around the table eating some turkey sandwiches, when they heard the coughing. Their eyes darted between each other and they quickly slid their chairs back and rushed into the room where Malfoy was lying. 

He was hacking and gasping and Hermione dabbed his cracked lips with a moist linen again, shushing him over and over again. 

“Malfoy, you’re safe. You’re with the Order,” Ron was next to him and speaking in reassuring tones. Hermione couldn’t help but look at them with an incredulous expression. She would never wrap her mind around this development. It was like seeing a kitten and a snake having tea, like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Harry, grab the Strengthening Solution, will you? It’s just on the counter.”

“Where...am...I…” Draco fought for breath. 

“You’re with the order, mate. At a safe house. You’re going to be alright.”

Draco took a small sip of water, and sighed as it comforted his throat. 

“I fucking told you, Weasel. You never listen…” Draco laid his head back on the pillow.

“Hey, hey, hey! I did listen! It was Moody and you bloody well know it, I tried to get you out. Hell, I did get you out.”

“Boys, stop fighting! Is that really what’s important now?”

“G-Granger?” he regarded her like she might be a figment of his imagination, his brows furrowed and low over his eyes, his upper lip pulled up high like a fishhook was snagged in it.

“That’s right, Malfoy. She’s saved your sorry ass. So try to be nice, will you?”

“I’m always nice.”

Harry returned with the potion and handed it to Hermione.

“Ok, this should help your strength return. You’ll need 3 doses, administered every 12 hours. Dose 1… ready?”

“Can hardly wait, on with it.” 

He was leaning up on his elbows and Hermione handed him the vial. She looked down over his scarred torso and bruised shoulder. She hadn’t noticed before, but he actually was quite fit. 

She blushed at the thought. Not but a few hours ago she had been crying over Ron, she shouldn’t be looking at anyone, even in a shallow fashion. 

“I need to be briefed.”

“Later. Get some rest. We will come in and go over everything.” 

“Wait, my wand?”

Ron and Harry grinned, “We got it,” Ron pulled it out his enchanted pocket, “Those fucking idiots kept a cupboard of belongings to the prisoners right by the gatekeeper,” Draco snatched it hungrily and clasped it to his chest. 

“Thank Merlin. Lucius?” Draco’s eyes started fluttering. The potion would strengthen him over time, but right now all of the potion was being redirected where it mattered, his liver, his spleen, his heart and lungs. 

“Last we heard, he was alive. So was your mum. We did rescue you from the dungeons, so it’s safe to say that they know you were taken by us. By the look of you, they didn’t need much proof that you’d flopped sides, but this nails it home.”

“Can you get to them?”

“Would they come if we could?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Good point… Ok. Sleep now. Brief later. Thanks for saving me, arseholes. You aren’t as stupid as I originally figured you were.”

“Remind me to punch you later,” Ron said lightly. 

“Yea, yea, punch me while I’m down. The only way you’d get a hit in,” he smirked and fell back against his pillow, “And Granger?”

“Hmm?” she turned, almost at the door at his point. 

“Thanks for not letting me die,” but his voice was drifting. 

\-----

“Shitheads! I’m up! Come tell me what happened!!” 

The three of them were sitting on the couch in quiet, when they heard their incredibly unpleasant patient hollering. They are all three rolled their eyes in unison. 

“You guys go on, I have Goosegrass that needs tending.” 

She parted ways from the boys and walked out into the warm May evening. The sun had set but its lingering light was still illuminating the ocean below. A few lazy gulls along the crashing tide.

By tomorrow morning, the boys would be gone. She would be left here with Malfoy, if she decided to let him stay. 

The problem wasn’t him staying through recovery, that she could handle. What she didn’t want to agree was the after part. And however long that after part might last. 

From what the boys said, he wasn’t safe in the other safehouses. Maybe they’d be able to find something like the Cliffhouse for him? Somewhere off the map and safe from the war. 

Then it dawned on her. This was the Order’s house, it wasn’t even really hers. So her being asked might just be a pleasantry. They were well in their rights to insist, and it might go smoother for Hermione if she just agreed, she might be able to set the tone of the stay. 

She stood without singing to the Goosegrass and marched back into the house. She stopped outside of the cracked door and eavesdropped for a moment.

“Where in the fuck am I supposed to go? This whole arrangement was set upon the fact that I not only got out, but I’d be taken care of. I risked my arse for you guys, you have no idea what I’ve been through!”

“Malfoy, what do you want us to do? We’ve bloody tried! If she says no, we can’t make her.”

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, “You don’t have to make me do anything. You can stay. But we need some boundaries,” when no one spoke, she continued, “You will not speak disrespectfully to me or about me. When you are better, you WILL contribute to the house, help cook and clean, tend the garden, help with potions, etcetera. If there are patients that come in, I’ll require your help.” 

Draco seemed to be cracking his neck, snapping it back and forth and sucking his tongue into his teeth. 

“Can you agree to those terms?”

“I guess I don’t have any other choice,” Malfoy said through gritted teeth. 

“Nope. You don’t.”

“Then I accept.”

Hermione turned and made her way up the stairs. She wasn’t sure if Ron would try to join her again, and wasn’t sure if she wanted him to. 

He didn’t.


	7. 7

May 27th, 2003

Hermione’s wand started vibrating at 2:00 in the morning. Time for Draco’s second Strengthening Solution. 

She tiptoed down the stairs, and saw the boys still dozing on the couch. They would be leaving soon, in order to make it back to HQ by the time Moody awoke. 

Her heart shattered as she recalled Ron’s words. 

Both of them could walk out that door and she would never see them again. She hadn’t really ever thought of it. They had been indestructible their entire friendships and it only made sense that the streak continue. But that wasn’t guaranteed, was it?

Not only was there a war, but those two idiots were the prized pig of each battle. They had the largest targets on their backs, for capture or kill. 

She shook her head and walked into Malfoy’s room, he was sitting up with a book in his lap. He looked better. Not good, still abnormally pale, except the bruises that were littered over his entire body. 

“Oh, you’re awake. I’m here to give you your potion,” she yawned. 

“Thanks, I think I can manage,” he barely raised his eyes to meet her and nodded towards the end table. 

“Do you mind if I look over your wounds? I normally do a quick check before you get your potions.”

“Erm, is it necessary?”

“It is.”

He snapped the book closed in his hand and placed it on his lap. She peeked at the cover, the book on Healing Herbology she had left in here by accident. 

“Right, so since you’re already seated, let’s check your shoulder. I repaired it when you first arrived, but since you’ve been unconscious we haven’t had a chance to check your mobility. It might be a little tender. Sit up, then.”

He raised his back off of the pillows with some effort and the blankets fell around his waist. She gulped trying to keep her eyes off his chest. 

She had been alone a very long time, and honestly Voldemort could have walked in with those long lean muscles and she might have spared them a second glance. Ok, maybe that was pushing it…

She placed a hand on the muscle that connected his neck and shoulder and pressed down gently, earning a hiss from Malfoy. Her other arm went down to his forearm and lifted his arm until it was at almost a ninety degree angle, he couldn’t complete the movement. 

She then attempted to rotate it but he couldn’t finish the entire circle. 

“You’ll need to work on the movement, the more you practice the less it will feel tight. A few times a day, yea?”

“Yea, got it. That it?”

“Um, well no. You need to lie back, I need to check your internal injuries actually.”

Draco let a groan, but obeyed. Hermione’s hand hesitated over his abdomen, shooting a wary glance up at his face but he was just staring at the ceiling. 

She gently placed her hands on his chest, and his muscles constricted as he sucked in a breath of air. She quickly removed them, startled. 

“Damn Granger, can’t you rub your hands a bit together first? Your fingers are fucking freezing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and then placed them down firmly on his stomach, the muscles tightening again. 

“Injuriam Revelare,” she recited, her eyes closed. She couldn’t help but smile, her regimen was working. She was healing him. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him again, and he had a calm look on his face, his eyes closed. 

“That has got to be the strangest thing I’ve ever felt,” he said, eyes still shut. 

“What?”

“That spell. I can… I don’t know how to describe it. I can feel your magic spreading through me. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Hermione hadn’t thought of that. Odd.   
She then recited over two minutes of healing spells, and announced that she was finished. But she didn’t leave, she instead sat on the edge of the bed. He gave her a strange side glare and swallowed his potion swiftly. 

“Why were you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep. That should be obvious.”

“Do you want Dreamless Sleep? I’ve got it by the crate,” she offered. 

“No. Hate the stuff.”

“Does it make you feel groggy?”

“No, reminds me too much of death. I’ll be fine, thanks,” he rushed and she smiled briefly, “Why are you smiling?” he said tersely. 

She stood then, “Draco Malfoy, as I live and breath, thanking me? Why I never thought I’d see the day. Goodnight, Malfoy.”

He sneered, “Night, Granger.”

\----

Hermione awoke a few hours later to Ron and Harry over her bed. 

“SHIT! I almost hexed you, you idiots!”

“We’ve got to go…”

“So soon? Can you stay for breakfast at least?” She knew the answer.

“Sorry, Mione,” Hermione stood and squeezed both of their necks at the same time, “We’ll come back soon. Soon as we can.”

“When?”

They exchanged nervous glances, “Soon,” Ron repeated. 

“Don’t get yourselves killed. Look out for each other. Don’t try to be a hero!” She pointed them in their sternums, tears falling out of the corners of her eyes. 

“We’ll miss you.” 

“We love you,” Ron added, his eyes burning with intensity that only she understood.

“You too, boys.” She gave them a final squeeze and they disapparated out of her bedroom, the crack leaving a haunting chill in its wake. 

She laid her head back down, but sleep never found her. 

\-----

She trudged down the stairs just after 6 in the morning, her mind in a fuzzy state. She opened the fridge and grabbed a few supplies for breakfast. 

Once the eggs were started and sausages simmering, she walked over to where Draco was staying and poked her head in, he was laying there in the same manner she had left him a few hours before. 

“Do you feel up to eating?”

“I’d begun to think you were starving me, Granger.”

She rolled her eyes, “Want to try and make it out here?”

“Um, I’m not sure I can…”

“Oh, of course you can. Just one foot in front of the other, now.”

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to a seated position, groaning from the strain on his muscles. He pushed his legs off next, and Hermione stayed stationary, leaning on the door frame. 

“Need help?” Hermione offered too sweetly.

“Who, me? Nah. I’ve been on Holiday, as it were. So I’m quite well rested,” he retorted, pushing himself up to standing. His shoulders were hunched and his abdomen sunk in, Hermione rolled her eyes and made to stand next to him. 

“Don’t push yourself, or I’ll just have to heal you more. Let’s just get you out to the couch, that’ll be enough of an adventure for today.”

“If you insist on helping me, because of your damned bleeding heart, so be it. But I can manage just fine on my own.” 

“I’m sure you can, Malfoy. Hurry, my sausages are burning.”

They made a slow journey to the couch. Hermione was inwardly cursing him for moving so slow, as she heard the angry hiss of her breakfast burning from the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you just use magic? Wingardium Leviosa,” he muttered, and the two pans lifted and hovered over the burners, as Draco plopped down on the couch cushion, his wand nowhere in sight.

“You’ve gotten better since school, at spells that is,” she stared at him curiously, her eyes thin. 

“Erhm, thanks? I mean, I should hope I’ve not gotten worse.”

Hermione wandered back towards the kitchen and grabbed the pan with eggs and inspected the remains. Blackened eggs were not her favorite, so they went swiftly into the waste bucket. The sausages were perfect, with a crisp char on them and her stomach rolled at the sight. She started a new pan of eggs and hummed as she fixed them properly. 

She made them both a plate and topped it off with an english muffin smothered in strawberry preserves from the farmer’s market. She walked it over to him and sat curled up in the arm chair across the couch, the plate resting on the arm rest.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a long while, neither one daring to break the streak. Every few moments a flash of a memory would threaten to invade her mind and she would tamp it down. She was insistent that they not revisit that night in conversation, luckily it seemed he didn’t want to discuss it either. 

Finally she spoke, “So, the boys said they will try to come back in a week or so.”

“They don’t come more often?”

“It’s a bit bittersweet when they come, actually. They usually bring people who are injured, so it’s good to see them, of course, but the circumstances usually leave a lot to be desired.”

“So that’s what you’ve been up to then? Playing Healer? Tending to the sick and wounded?” he said in a dismissive tone. 

“Well, actually I spent a good amount of time rebounding from a mental breakdown that you assisted in, before I finally felt well enough to do all the healing of the sick and wounded,” she spat in an accusatory tone. 

He physically flinched from her words and her anger recoiled.

“Sorry, I promised myself I wouldn’t go there,” she mumbled, stabbing another bite of egg. 

“Do you want me to talk about it?” he offered.

“No.” 

“Ok.”

“Ok. Well, I’m going to go tend the garden a bit. Do you know how to work the tele?”

“I’ll manage. Thanks, Granger.”

There was that blasted ‘Thanks’ again. Hermione Scourgified their dishes and walked up the stairs to change. She took a deep cleansing breath and pushed it back out.

She could do this, Hermione Granger can do anything. 

Even as she thought the words, she knew she was lying to herself. Even she had her limits, and this might be it.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving on vacation in the morning! WOOHOO! I'm hoping I can get in an update here and there, but I wouldn't expect anything for a week or so. I'll do my best! 
> 
> I'll surely be missing you all!

June 2, 2003

Hermione and Draco had fallen into a comfortable routine the last week or so. Draco would wander between his room and the couch and Hermione would carry on as if nothing had really changed. 

No word from the boys, which of course made Hermione anxious. She tried to remind herself that no news was good news, but it was difficult to be so cut off from the world. 

This afternoon, Draco was plopped in front of the tele. Having recently realized the magic of movies, that is where he spent most of his time. 

It infuriated Hermione, but she was hellbent on not starting an arguement, but this was getting ridiculous. The man was spoiled! 

“Malfoy.” No response, “Malfoy. MALFOY!” 

“Merlin, WHAT?!” he shouted back at her.

“Excuse me?! Don’t yell at me!”

Draco barked a laugh, “It was literally in response to YOU yelling at ME…”

“I know you are mostly healed, you need to start helping out.”

“AHHH, you know, I had a thought you might start bugging me about that. And honestly, I was going to help, you know how I love tedious house chores and all that, but you do such a good job… I’d just muck it all up,” he said with a wave of his hand. 

“That’s so… thoughtful of you,” she said with fake sincerity. He sat up at that and turned to smirk at her. 

“I’m so glad you’ve finally seen what I’ve been saying all along, I’m quite the catch, Granger. Thoughtful, wealthy, charming... sexy,” he winked at her as he finished his list. 

“I’m going to be sick…” she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. 

\-----

That evening Hermione was in the kitchen finishing up her bowl of fettucine alfredo, Malfoy began the second installment of Lord of the Rings. 

“Granger! Why doesn’t this wizard just use his magic?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? I thought you were supposed to be clever.”

Hermione let out a long, exaggerated sigh, “Being clever has nothing to do with knowing what the author was thinking.” She topped off her bowl and scourgified her dishes before walking to the kitchen table and sitting down with her dish. 

Draco stared at her with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow as she opened her book and took a large bite. 

“Excuse me?” he interrupted. 

“Yes?”

“And where is my food?”

“Did you make any? I must have missed that…” she turned away from him again and took another bite of the creamy pasta. 

“Granger. I’m ill, you are supposed to be helping me.”

“I HAVE been helping you. I’ve been helping you for over a week! You are perfectly capable of making yourself dinner.”

“Granger… You can’t be serious. You really didn’t make me anything?”

“I don’t really DO joking… afraid I don’t have the right temperament.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Accio bowl.” 

Hermione clawed at the dish as it flew off the table and out of her hands straight in Malfoys. 

“Send that back. Now.”

“Oh. Oops. Accio Fork,” The fork followed the bowls lead and Hermione felt steam escaping from her ears. 

Hermione pushed away from the table and stood crossly in front of him. 

“Give it back.”

“Umm… that’s gonna be a no from me, Granger. Can’t have your patients withering away, could you?” He stabbed the pasta with his newly acquired fork and was moments away from putting it in his mouth. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

He smirked and then shoved the forkful in and moaned, “Oh Merlin. This is good. Seriously, Granger. Have you thought about being a cook? I could hire you after his whole mess is finished,” he shoveled another bite in. 

Hermione turned and stomped up the stairs, while Draco sat happily gorging himself on the homemade pasta. She returned, pink in the cheeks and pointed her wand at his face with a smug expression. 

“WHOA! Granger!”

“Langlock!” 

Draco quickly made a garbled sound, his tongue now stuck to the roof of his mouth as he tried to speak. 

He was mumbling some type of profanity, but Hermione ignored him and grabbed the bowl from his hands. She inspected the fork, cast a cleaning charm on it, and went on with her pasta. 

Draco’s protests were getting louder and more annoying by the minute, “Finite Incantatem,” she said offhandedly, “That should teach you to--”

“Augamenti Maximum,” he interrupted now holding his wand as well as water poured from the end of his wand and dumped onto Hermione’s head. 

“ARE YOU MAD?! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” She shouted, slashing the water in the air around her. Draco was laughing maniacally at this point and she stood quickly and sat right next to him so their sides were touching. 

“Argh, shove off! You’re making me wet!” he tried pushing her. 

“Fat chance! If I go over there you’ll attack me again.” 

“SHOO!”

“Aribus!”

“Really?! You want to continue this?” He said as his ears started burning a bright red, he tugged and itched at them furiously and then gave her a wicked smile, “Rictemsempra!”

Just then, Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles, feeling like a hundred fingers were tickling every inch of her skin. She wiggled and fought against it finally falling down in hysterical laughter kicking her feet into Malfoy, who was still scratching at his ears. 

“STOP! CALL IT OFF!” she managed between laughs.

“YOU FIRST! And get your disgusting feet off me!” He attempted to push her farther away but she was so lost in her fit that she couldn’t move, until that is, she rolled straight off the couch and onto the floor in a fetal position. 

“PLEASE! I promise!” She laughed. 

“Ugh, Finite!”

Suddenly the sensation was gone, but Hermione let out a few last minute belly laughs that were hard to shake away. 

“Um, Granger!”

“Right, Finite Incantatem,” she breathed, still laying on the floor, “Merlin. I haven’t laughed like that in ages,” she giggled again, “even if it was fake, it felt nice.”

“Well, next time hit me with one of those. It feels like a nest of fire ants has taken residency in my ears.”

She ignored him, “I’m still hungry. My pasta is ruined. Do you want pizza?”

“Pizza?”

Hermione shoved up on her elbows, staring at him in bewilderment, “Don’t tell me you’ve never had pizza!”

“Does it sound like I know what the bloody hell pizza is?” he sneered. 

“Ok! I’m going to get pizza. I’ll be back, I just have to pop into town.”

“Fine. It better be good… I’m starving.”

“Oh, it’ll be life changing, Malfoy.”

“I think I’ve had enough life changing moments for a few years,”

She turned to regard him, wondering if he really had changed all that much at all. There may have been a time he would've cursed her hair to fall out rather than to tickle her. Maybe that counted for something… or maybe it meant he didn’t want to end up on his ass. 

“I’ll be back in little bit, with the life changing pizza,” she grinned and left to grab her belongings. 

\----

“WOW.”

“I know…”

“No… I mean… WOW. Why wouldn’t wizards eat this? After this war, I’m marching straight into Gringotts, withdrawing a large sum, and then opening a Pizza shop on Diagon Alley. I’ll be rich.”

“You are rich,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Rich-ER, which is always a good thing to be,” he grinned. 

“You’re not as much as a bastard as you used to be…”

“Eh, I’m still a bastard. Just about less important things. For instance, I still think your hair is housing several small creatures, but I don’t think you feed on feces,” he took another giant bite into his mouth. 

“I guess I’ll just take what I can get,”

“That’d be your best bet, Granger.”

Just then, a loud crash filled the room and Hermione dropped her food onto the floor in surprise. 

“Hermione! Hurry!” 

Ron was standing holding onto a limp hand of a middle aged man, his hair was thinning at the top and he had wrinkles around his eyes and lips. Hermione looked past all that to see that he was pouring blood from his neck and his skin was a pale gray. 

“Ron… who is that?”

“He’s an Auror, and he needs help. Dolohov, slashed him right across the blasted neck,” Ron was trying to pick him up and get him on the table, but he was dead weight in his arms. 

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in control, she kneeled down next to the man, “Do you know his name?”

“Henry, that’s his last name.”

She pushed two fingers above the slash on his neck, looking for a pulse. She knew there was no pulse to be found. The cut was so deep she could see through to the back of his neck. 

“I’m so sorry, Ron. He’s gone.”

“No… Hermione, you check again,” when she didn’t immediately move he repeated himself, “CHECK AGAIN!” he was hysterical. 

“Okay… okay. I’ll check again.” 

She repeated it and looked for a pulse. Nothing. 

“Fuck! Okay... “ Ron rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, his palms were covered in blood, “I’ll bring him back to the field. He will be… collected there. That way his family can have his body. Fuck.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Yea, I’ll be back soon. I hope,” he didn’t smile, didn’t or couldn’t make eye contact. He just apparated out still holding the hand of Henry’s corpse. 

Hermione was left in a pool of his blood, it had already stained her pants and jumper. She stared at her bloody hands and wondered how she could clear up all this blood. She had completely forgotten Draco was still in the room. 

He was standing at the edge of the encounter, watching her. He took out his wand and waved it at the scene, “Tergeo.”

In moments, the kitchen was as it was before. But Hermione wasn’t. She was somewhere else, holding a girl who had died in a forest all alone. 

“Come on, Granger. Up we go.” 

Draco’s hands were under her arms, lifting her to her feet. She wasn’t sure how, but she was obeying, she was moving. He steered her towards and up the stairs and finally to her bedroom. She didn’t realize it, but she was trembling. 

He got her to her bed and she laid down atop the covers, still staring off, seeing a scene that wasn’t really there. Draco lay a throw blanket over her and made to leave. 

She finally snapped to as he approached the door, “Can you… can you stay?”

Draco was quiet for a few moments, “Sure, I owe you one. Right?” He plopped down in the chair next to the door. 

When Hermione woke with a clear head early in the morning, Draco was there. A book laid across his chest and small snores escaping his open mouth. She sat up and removed her blanket, laying it across him. She then crawled back into hers and watched him until her eyes felt heavy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to need some reading material while on my vaca! Leave me a comment with your FAVORITE Dramione so I can read while I travel!


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! I missed you guys! 
> 
> I'm still technically on vacation, but I'll try and post another before long.

June 10th, 2003

Hermione tip toed down the stairs into the darkened kitchen, and flicked on the light under the cabinets.

Her stomach had been grumbling since midnight and she had an insatiable need for some hot chocolate. Again, Hermione had left her wand upstairs and took to heating up some milk the Muggle way.

She had a small canister of hot chocolate powder on her counter, her mother’s recipe. She leaned over the counter, grabbing a nearby book. She attempted to open to where she had bookmarked it, but it opened to where a page had been turned town at the corner instead. A nasty habit her new roommate had.

“What kind of uncivilised heathen…” she whispered to herself.

“You wouldn’t be talking ill of old Potty and Weasel behind their backs would you?”

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden nearness of Draco Malfoy.

“Merlin’s beard… _No!_ Of course not. I was talking about you. WHY do you insist on ruining my books?”

“Ruining?” He arched an eyebrow at her, “Don’t be dramatic. What are you making me?”

“I am making a cup of hot chocolate, _for me_. I am making you, nothing. Except, maybe I will gift you a bump on the head if you don’t stop irritating me at all hours of the night,” she mumbled in an irritated voice.

This dance of late night run ins had become almost habitually routine. Something would bring them both down here at their witching hour, around 2 am. It was mostly brief and uneventful, save a nasty thunderstorm the week prior that had left Hermione in a ball of nerves on the sofa. Draco had quietly taken a seat in the armchair and turned on a movie obnoxiously loud to attempt to drown out the noise.

“Oh, come on. Granger. Can’t I just have a cup? I think I’ve lost half my weight since the beginning of my sentence here.”

Hermione barked out a laugh as she poured the steaming milk into her mug and then proceeded to stir in her mother’s magical cocoa.

“Do you honestly think a cup of hot chocolate is going to give you all your pudge back?”

“PUDGE?! Did you just say pudge?”

Hermione giggled to herself as she wrapped her hands around the steaming mug and inhaled deeply.

“I suppose you can use the rest of my milk… if you want,” she said offhandedly and then found a seat on the sofa.

“How generous of you.”

“Yea, yea. Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Draco joined her in the sitting room and crossed his ankle over his knee, taking a deep gulp of the warm concoction and sighing.

“No sleep for you tonight, Granger?”

“Do I ever?” she sighed.

“Why don’t you take that Dreamless Sleep you’re always trying to shove down my throat?”

Hermione shrugged and wrapped a blanket around her legs.

“Oh come off it, tell me Granger.”

“Why don’t you take it?”

“I told you already, it reminds me too much of death. Sometimes… I’m aware in my sleep, and it’s like… I’m stuck in the darkness. I can’t wake, can’t move. I just exist and it feels like it goes on forever,” Draco’s brow was furrowed and his tone haunted. He was somewhere else, somewhere far away.

“I… feel like it’s cheating. It’s cheating those that rest forever, especially the ones who sleep because of me.”

“You mean that Brown girl?”

Hermione sucked a breath in through her teeth, that had surprised her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

\------

June 12th, 2003

Hermione had a book propped up a particularly long stem of Hailey’s Root. She was wearing her denim gardening shorts and an old Hogwarts tee, her hair piled up messily on her head.

According to this particular book, the Chinese Chomping Cabbage needed to be planted in midday sun and no closer or farther than 6 inches apart. Their roots were meant to intertwine and give strength to the lot.

Hermione was lost in thought, pondering what a beautiful idea that was. That your roots should grow together so that everyone should grow stronger.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her hand against her cheekbone. Trying to measure out 25 equally spaced holes was proving more difficult that she had imagined. She finally had it looking somewhat reasonable, and sprinkled a single seed into each pocket of earth.

She then lifted the soil into her palms and covered each again. She poured a small amount of water on them, and made a mental note to check them again in a few hours. She felt the wet earth between her fingers and an image of the dirt matted in Lavender’s hair flashed briefly before her eyes.

“Hermione!” A familiar voice pulled her back to the present. She turned and saw Neville approaching with a giant grin and a bag of unknown items.

“Neville! How are you?!”

“I’m fairer than most, Hermione. That’s saying something.”

Her heart started thumping as she remembered that no one was supposed to know about Malfoy’s residency. Hopefully, he would know well enough to stay hidden.

“That pleases me,” she smiled, “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’ve brought you supplies! For your garden, that is,” he nodded at the garden plot behind her, “Looks like you’ve been doing brilliantly without me!”

“Ah, it’s all _because_ of you, I assure you.” Hermione linked an arm through Neville’s and lead him back to the house, “Can you stay for lunch? I can make some sandwiches.”

“I should get back. We’ve got a briefing before our mission tonight.”

“Nothing dangerous?”

“Of course not! When do we ever do anything dangerous?” He laughed at her, “So, I’ve got a few more seed packs, vials, droppers, two new mortar and pestles…Just some other odds and ends for you,” he was rummaging through the canvas sack he had brought, “Oh! I actually ran into Professor Sprout, she said to be expecting some more supplies as well. She’ll send them along to Lupin who will send them along here.”

“Brilliant! I can use all the help I can get! I’ve just started some Chinese Chomping Cabbage, hopefully they take. I hear they are quite fickle.”

“Brewing some Skele-gro? Yes, they certainly can be… Make sure to keep them watered. Even at night. It can be a pain, but there is a charm that water’s them automatically, if you’d like?”

“No, I’d prefer to do it myself. I’ll let you know though, if I change my mind,” she smiled, “Thank you so much for all this.”

“My pleasure, Hermione. I’ll try to bring the shipment from Sprout along as well, maybe then I can manage a little longer than a few minutes. Mad Eye keeps us on a short leash these days.”

“Be safe, Neville,” she both warned and prayed.

“Always! I’ll see you soon.”

\-----

June 13th, 2003

Hermione was tending the cabbage when a hysterical shriek split the silence around her. Her eyes shot up to the moon, high in the sky and surrounded by twinkling stars.

She took a deep breath and drank in the moment of quiet following the yell, before dropping her watering can and sprinting into the house.

Luna was again at the cottage, but this time she was assisting Ron in carrying Neville.

No. It couldn’t be.

“He’s been hit, wordless spell. We don’t know what,” Ron rushed, “I can’t… I can’t see what’s wrong. There are dozens more back in the field,” Ron grabbed Neville under the arms and Hermione grabbed his ankles as they hoisted him onto the kitchen table, “Luna we’ve got to go back.”

“No, not yet… we can’t…”

“Luna! Hermione can handle this, we’ve got to get the more serious cases to Saint Mungo’s.”

“Nev… Neville! Can you hear me?” Luna was wiping the strands of hair from his brow, “You come back to me, Neville Longbottom. You don’t leave me here,” this was the first time Hermione had seen Luna cry. She loved him. And for some reason, that was shocking to Hermione. She knew they had been together, but perhaps part of her always thought it was a circumstance of war. Looking at Luna now, she knew that wasn’t the case.

“Luna. It’s an order. Back to the field, and you get every witch and wizard out of there. If you need, bring more here but try St. Mungo’s first.”

Luna stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes and apparated out of the room.

“It was a shitshow, Hermione. But I think we won.”

“Won?!” Hermione’s heart soared and quickly fell as she watched Ron’s face.

“Not the war, but this battle. It was… a big one. We took down Malfoy Manor. We’ve lost so many, but I think… I think it’s ours,” he shook his head in disbelief as Hermione began to work over Neville.

“Malfoy Manor?” a new voice entered, “And my parents?”

Ron turned towards the stairs, “Not there, I’m afraid. Still no trace of either of them. We’ve got prisoners though, mate. I’m going to find them. I promise.”

“Right. What’s wrong with Longbottom?”

“That’s up to you guys, find out. Fix him. We need him. I’ll be back,” Ron reached across the table and cradled Hermione’s cheek in his bloody hand. He pulled back and was gone.

Hermione snapped into action, ignoring the confused look from Malfoy and sprinted up the stairs and flung open the end table drawer to retrieve her wand and then ran back down the stairs.

Draco was standing over Neville, inspecting him with his hands and wand.

“They don’t know what happened?”

“They rarely do… Any ideas?”

Draco lifted Neville’s eyelids, “Look, his pupils. Dilated and the blood vessels burst. I can guarantee Cruciatus, but it’s not all. Looks like he was blasted into a wall or pillar, something broke his body.”

“Diffindo,” Hermione pointed her wand at Neville’s blood soaked shirt and then placed her hands on his exposed chest, “Injuriam Revelare.”

Slowly Hermione’s magic poured throughout his body and only hesitated about 2/3rds down his spine. The lower disks were out of place, and her magic would not touch them. There was blood flowing around them where they shouldn’t.

“Shit, it’s his spine. I… I don’t know…” Hermione clenched her eyes and heard Draco mumbling an incantation over Neville’s abdomen.

“Episkey Maxima Totalum… Episkey Maxima Totalum,” Draco’s eyes were closed and after a few incantations he staggered. Hermione moved quickly to catch him and move him to the couch.

“Rest, I’ll finish,” Hermione watched him warily.

“Don’t, it’s a heavy spell. You need to be able to care for him. Grab him some potions, he is going to need them. He might wake, and if he does he’ll be in pain,” Draco laid back on the couch and let out a long breath.

Hermione nodded and made her back towards the potions cabinet, she paused halfway there.

“Draco?”

“What?”

“Thank you. For helping him.”

“I’m not the monster you seem to think I was…” He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch.

“No. Maybe you’re not.”


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!
> 
> Tonight is an extra long chapter! Almost double! I almost cut it in half, but why make my loves wait? I think it all belongs together anyhow.

June 16th, 2003

Neville had been under a potion induced coma for just over two days, with Malfoy healing him as often as his own stamina would allow. Malfoy was surviving on cat naps and Pepper Up Potions.

Hermione watched him cautiously, he was quiet and thoughtful when he tended to Neville. A side she had not expected to see from his normal arrogant personality.

Ron had returned the next afternoon, covered in dried blood and looking thoroughly beat. He was quietly excited. They had stormed, raided and overthrown Malfoy Manor. In the process, they had taken almost a dozen Death Eaters hostage, and as long as Neville pulled through, they suffered no fatal casualties.

She had never expected him to be such a War hero, but he was truly thriving no that he was out from Harry’s shadow.

Draco exited Neville’s room, a small sheen of sweat across his brow, which he wiped with the back of his hand.

“I think it’s time.”

“You do?” Hermione exclaimed, taking her attention away from her cauldron.

“Yes. Although, I think you should check his injuries again. But, I can feel the spell isn’t taking as much from me anymore, he doesn’t need it as much. I think we can wake him.”

“What if he’s in pain?”

“He most likely will be,” Draco leaned on the counter next to her, “Who knows how much the Cruciatus affected him. But… we can’t keep him under forever,” he shrugged.

“Um, alright. I’ll check once this settles,” she said nervously while she stirred her brew.

“Please tell me that’s not dinner,” Draco smirked at her, nodding towards the green bubbling stew.

“Jerk,” she elbowed him playfully, “No, more Pepper Up.”

“Your boyfriend coming back soon?” Draco reached across her and grabbed an green apple from the bowl on the counter, crossing his arm under his elbow and taking a giant, obnoxious bite.

Hermione bristled at his closeness, “I don’t have a boyfriend, obviously.”

“Obviously?” He arched an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, obviously. I’ve been living here all by myself all these months.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have a boyfriend. Weasel seems to think otherwise,” he smacked his lips together and Hermione found herself noticing that his lower lip was slightly fuller than his top. She gulped.

“Well, that’s ridiculous. Ronald’s my friend.”

“Oh, come off it! No need to pretend with me. I saw him rubbing your face the other night,”

“He’s just friendly. There’s nothing going on… romantically. Jesus, does anyone have time for romance?”

Draco took the last bite and launched his apple towards the waste bin, which fell into it perfectly.

“I’m sure if the right guy came along, you’d find the time. Maybe you are just as clever as they all say and realize Weasel’s not good enough for you.”

“Ronald’s perfectly fine for anyone, I’m just… oh nevermind.”

“Tell me,” Draco said quietly, looking towards the stairs. It wasn’t a demand or a goad, it was a request.

“Motus,” she cast wandlessly and the spoon continued to stir in the cauldron as she took her hand away, “I don’t think that’s meant for me. Love, that is. I’m too… complicated? Broken? I don’t know the right word, but I think maybe I’m meant to stay in this house alone forever,” she paused briefly, “I should love Ron. He loves me, he wants to wait for me, he’s a war hero and a good person. But I don’t. Doesn’t that make me broken?”

“If you’re broken, I’m completely shattered, Granger. I wouldn’t worry about that. I can’t offer you much advice, but I can tell you that I have a feeling that you're no lost cause.”

In an unexpected move of gentleness, Draco lifted his hand to her face and tucked a curl behind her ear.

She lifted her eyes to his and they were soft and full of tenderness. She had never seen him like this and she wondered if maybe it was the sleep deprivation.

“Do you… you know? Have a girlfriend, then?”

“In spying for the Order, trying to save my own tail and my parents, I haven’t had much chance for romance myself. But ya know? I’m not giving up just yet either,” he smirked, “Let me know when you’re ready to wake him. I’m gonna go shut my eyes.”

Hermione took a deep breath and watched him as he climbed the stairs.

“ _What in the hell is going on_?” she whispered to no one and shook her head.

\-----

Sometime later, she returned to Neville’s room and checked his internal injuries. Malfoy was right, he was getting better.

She was terrified to wake him. What if he didn’t? What if he stayed in this coma forever?

Hermione took a deep sigh and prepared some food and a glass of water and placed it on the wooden dresser, assuming he’d be famished if he did rouse.

She then climbed the stairs to wake Draco and knocked lightly on his door. When he didn’t answer, she pushed it open gently and walked in.

He was sprawled on his bed in his some pajama pants, his shirt discarded on the floor next to the bed. She had always had a curious mind, and she couldn’t help but inspect the scars that he had received during his time as a prisoner.

Littered across his torso were just over half a dozen stab wounds, puckered and pink from being healed. Without thinking she reached her fingers out and touched one close to his belly button.

As soon as her skin made contact with his a jolt of static sifted through her skin and Draco’s eyes flew open. They gasped in unison and his hand snatched her wrist and yanked it almost aggressively. His eyes were stormy and confused, but he wasn’t angry.

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t… Um, Neville’s ready,” she blurted and twisted her wrist. He released it quickly and she took a step away. “I’m sorry,” she repeated and headed down the stairs.

Hermione could feel her feverish blush as it covered her cheeks and chest, and she picked up an old envelope so she could fan herself with it.

She heard the creaking of the stairs behind her and clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment. What were the chances that sensitive Draco was behind her, instead of the regular cockly one?

“Granger, if you were interested in seeing me shirtless, you only need ask. I’m happy to oblige,” she could hear his smirk even though she hadn’t turned to see him yet. She turned ready to quip back but he was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his shirt slung casually over his shoulder.

Hermione’s eyes widened and her mouth went slack, surely he was flexing to be a git. She knew, logically, that she needed to say something and stop staring at his stomach, but nothing came to mind.

“I, er… I was checking your wounds!” she supplied out of thin air and then immediately grimaced at her horrible lie.

“Ahhh, would you like a better look?” he flirted and glided towards her.

“Oh, hush. Put your shirt on!” Her reason had returned, along with it, her annoyance, at this obnoxiously arrogant wizard.

He chortled to himself and lifted his shirt over his head. Hermione stole one last glance and saw a bit of curly, dark blonde hair peeking out from above his pant line and she swallowed thickly before turning towards Neville room.

Ridiculous witch. Get your head on properly!

“Are you ready?” she called.

“Born ready,” he breathed in her ear seductively, somehow silently next to her again.

She laughed this time and swatted at him playfully, “Enough! Clearly the isolation is messing with your head. Neville needs you!”

“Right! Business first. Got it,” he walked to the other side of the table and pulled out his wand, “I… I have no idea what to expect.”

“Me either,” she shrugged, staring at Neville’s face.

“Renervate,” Draco twisted his wand in a counterclockwise motion while pointed at Neville’s chest. A gasp fought it’s way through Neville’s mouth and his bloodshot eyes burst open, his hands clutching at his exposed chest.

“Neville! Neville, it’s ok. You’re safe,” Hermione comforted.

“Hermione?” Neville now had both hands on either side of her face and was staring frantically at her.

“Yes, you’re at the seaside cottage. You’re alive and you’re going to be fine.”

Neville fell back onto his back and his eyes fell to Draco. He screamed and started feeling around for his wand, which was thankfully hidden away.

Hermione placed her hands on Neville’s bare shoulders to push him back to laying down.

“Don’t go hurting yourself! Malfoy is a friend, he’s been helping mend you.”

“He’s a Death Eater! What are you talking about Hermione? You need to get out of here!” Neville was horribly upset and sweat was pouring down his temples.

“Listen, I can’t… I can’t explain it all right now. Some rubbish about clearance, but they brought you here. So they must think it’s ok for you to know about him. He’s been working for the Order, and he’s been here almost a month. He saved your life.”

“Hermione… does he have you under a spell? You know Malfoy!”

“And you know me,” she smiled, “Trust me.”

“I’ll never trust a Malfoy,” he said very uncharacteristically.

Hermione looked to Draco who was staring at Neville with a face of stone.

 

\-----

June 17th, 2003

Hermione listened outside of the door as they argued, “Listen, I didn’t poison your blasted food!”

“And how could I possibly know that?”

“I just had a bite in front of you!”

“Maybe you’ve had the antidote,” Neville replied stubbornly.

“Fuck, you’re impossible. Starve, for all I care. Or wait for Granger to wait on you hand and foot.”

Hermione chuckled as Draco stormed out of the downstairs bedroom, “It’s not funny,” he growled as he took in her position.

“No, no, of course not. I wonder if you were a petulant child? Maybe this is karma?” She said with a grin.

He simply mumbled something about “goodfornothingGryffindors” and marched up the stairs.

\-----

June 20th, 2003

“You should give him a chance,” Hermione mumbled as she sat crossed legged at the end of Neville’s bed and speared a giant bite of roasted chicken with her fork.

“There’s a lot you don’t know, Hermione. You’ve been gone a long time.”

“There’s a lot _you_ don’t know, Neville. Would it help if I told you he was delivered here by Ron and Harry?” Neville looked up from his plate with a curious expression, “He’s been working for the Order for a long time now. The mission where Luna was injured? They were trying to extract him, trying to get him out.”

“I remember that mission…”

“He was the turning point in this war, he’s done more than any of us could imagine. I’m not saying be his best mate, but maybe don’t accuse him of plotting your murder every other hour. I couldn’t have saved you without him. He made himself sick and exhausted, barely slept, all just to heal you.”

Neville chewed on the thought, “Ok, Hermione. I trust you, I’ll try to be civil.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and nudged his leg with her knee.

\-----

June 21st, 2003

“I’m not trying to be a git. But you’re wrong.”

“I am NOT wrong,” Neville argued.

Hermione winced as she returned from the garden with a basket of herbs she had just clipped. She placed her basket on the counter and listened on,

“Galpalott’s Third Law states that the antidote will be more than the sum of the antidotes for each separate component. Her Fourth Law states that the antidote must be taken in at least the same amount of the poison to be rendered effective.”

“You’ve got them backwards,” Neville said smugly.

“You’re barking! I’ll grab the damn book,” the door swung open quickly, startling Hermione who was lurking outside the opening. Draco regarded her with a flat, annoyed expression before marching past her and grabbing a book written by Cecila Galpalott.

He then stomped back into the room and slammed the door shut. Hermione couldn’t help but give a small smile before returning to her cauldron.

\-----

June 23rd, 2003

The three of them sat around an enchanted radio in the sitting room, as a man with a thick Spanish accent recalled the daring flying of Inigo Fuente Marero.

The Spanish Nationals were battling the French Colibris in a fierce game of Quidditch. Hermione had stated bluntly not two but three times that she didn’t care about this blasted sport, but the boys ignored her.

They would remark on the game at hand, before settling into yet another discussion about how the only proper teams were in England and that once this war was over that would be made clear at the next Quidditch World Cup.

Neville and Draco had settled into a comfortable friendship the last few days and Quidditch seemed to be their only point of non-contention. They both whole heartedly agreed on all things Quidditch.

The game drug on, much to Hermione’s severe disappointment but was interrupted quickly by the snap of Apparition. Three faces turned towards the kitchen to find Harry and Ron standing there, for once not looking battleworn, but smiling. Their faces falling slightly when they took in the casual scene that now included Neville.

“Harry! Ron!” Hermione squealed and threw her arms around their necks, “It’s been so long! Is everything alright?”

They squeezed her back and released her, “Better than alright! It’s been almost quiet since we were here last, and I think we might have a break for a few more days. There’s been planning and strategizing, but after questioning the prisoners, we’ve got some more leads,” Ron stated proudly.

“Neville, we’ve come to collect you! If you’re up to return that is,” Harry smiled at Neville, his hands jammed in his pockets, “Luna is dying to see you.”

“Well, there isn’t much that would make me want to leave my extended vacation, but Luna would fall into that category. When do we leave?”

“Soon. If you want to wash up, we can go after. You’ll be headed to the Safe House in Essex after this. Luna is there,” Ron smiled.

“Give me just a few minutes,” Neville bounded up the stairs a new man.

“Crucio didn’t give him any troubles?” Ron nodded towards Malfoy.

“Nightmares, but he’s doing alright with the Dreamless Sleep. I think Granger’s got a case ready for him to take.”

“I have some other potions too, we’ve had an excess and luckily not many patients. You can take them into the field for quick fixes.”

“Thanks Hermione,” Ron sat down next to her, closer than normal and she didn’t miss the odd glance from Malfoy.

“So, Malfoy,” Harry spoke next, “We’ve got news on your parents. Do you want to speak in private?”

“Just tell me,” Malfoy was tense across his shoulders and his hands were clasped tightly.

“We captured Lucius. He’s being… difficult, but we’ve got him.”

“My mother?”

“She’s still in. A personal friend of You-know-who, our sources tell us.”

“And what, EXACTLY, does that mean?”

“I really don’t want to tell you…” Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

“I really don’t fucking care,” Malfoy snapped at Harry.

“Apparently he’s taken a liking to your Mother and is keeping her close. Closer than most witches. He intends to take her as his wife.”

“I’m gonna be sick…”

“I’m sorry mate, we are going to get her out. I promise,” Ron swore intensely.

“Lucius doesn’t know where you are, or your involvement. Do we have your permission to tell him you're safe with the Order?”

“Yea, whatever. Tell him whatever you want to get him to cooperate,” Draco waved them off.

“Now, onto another uncomfortable matter…”

“Are all your visits so cheery?” Draco rolled his eyes.

“We figured, Neville would learn about you being here. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have clearance.”

“So? We didn’t tell him anything.”

“It’s not safe for him to know about your location and your involvement…” Ron said flatly.

“What harm will it do? Neville knows him, trusts him. They are… friends, in a way.”

“And that’s brilliant, I’m glad that someone else can see that you aren’t a total git,” Ron said honestly, “But he’s not trained in Occlumency. If he’s captured, they can find you both.”

Draco ground his jaw together and Hermione’s heart cracked. Why was it that he could have nothing good? Not a parent, not a home, not a friend.

“We are going to have to Obliviate him. He won’t remember any of his time here other than waking up and us coming to get him when he comes down from the shower” Harry spoke softly, “We are sorry, Malfoy.”

“Right, I’ll just make my way outside while you finish up. Cabbage needs watering,” Malfoy pushed up on his knees and rose to standing, “I’ll see you around. Potty. Weasel.”

“Seriously?” Hermione glared at them when Malfoy was safely out of earshot.

“It wasn’t up to us,” Harry raised his hands in defense.

“When did you guys start begging permission? This is a new development if I ever saw one,” She scoffed.

“It’s not like how it was in school. This is war, Hermione. There is a hierarchy, and we’ve learned the hard way that that ladder is not there for show. Some people know more because they know better. What if a dozen Death Eaters showed up on your doorstep after capturing Neville? How could I live with that?”

She was silent for a long moment, “Can you guys stay? Since you said you have a few days off?” she asked quietly, realizing that once again, they were making decisions in her best interest.

“We can’t, just because there won’t be any missions for a few days, doesn’t mean we get to rest all that much. Death Eaters to question, Malfoy’s mom to save, Evil Overlord to overthrow. We’ll--”

“Yea, yea, you’ll come back,” she smiled, “sooner rather than later, I hope.”

Neville came down the stairs smiling and freshly groomed, “Ok, I’m ready! Where’s Malfoy?”

The three of them shared a glance and Harry rose with his wand out. Hermione placed a hand on his arm, “I always was the best with Memory Charms,” she smiled tightly and gripped her wand.

\-----

She walked barefoot out to the garden, and found Malfoy sitting next to the Goosegrass. She slowed her trot when she heard him singing a faint, haunting melody she didn’t recognize.

“When the moon is nigh,  
Look for me,  
When the moon is high,  
There I shall be,

Do not shed a tear,  
No, not for me,  
The moon will guide you home,  
Home, to me.”

Goosebumps spread across her flesh, and she tightened the grip of the bottle she was holding.

“I didn’t know you sang,”

“I doubt there are many people who don’t possess the ability to sing. Besides, your Goosegrass was fainting.”

“Fancy a drink?” Hermione sat down on the warm earth next to him, “The boys said there won’t be any missions for awhile. Can’t hurt, right? Tonight sucked.” She winced as she took a quick sip of the Firewhiskey.

Draco gave her an amused grin from the corners of his eyes before snagging the bottle and taking a long pull.

“I have to agree with you there, tonight definitely sucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! Hope this slow burn isn't TOO slow for you guys.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been slacking on my updates, friends! 
> 
> Since you don't know me and won't spill my secret... I'm PREGNANT! WOOHOO! But, man... I'm exhausted and sick and my toddler is kicking my ass. 
> 
> Work is going to slow down after next week, and hopefully I'll be feeling better soon!

June 24th, 2003

The slow burn of the Firewhiskey had started to tingle at Hermione’s temple as a giggle escaped her lips. The moon was high in the sky and surrounded by sparkling stars, and her and Draco sat only inches from each other as the sea breeze rolled up the cliffs. 

“You’re telling me, that NOTHING happened between you and Pansy?” Hermione lifted a curious eyebrow at him as she swallowed another giggle. 

Draco was sulking and avoiding giving an honest answer, “Alright! Fine. But I was drunk and it was a dare… I’ll never forgive Goyle as long as I live,”

“TELL ME!”

“What?!” he choked, “I will tell you nothing!” 

“Oh, I have to know! Seriously. Don’t you know me at all? I’m a curious person… you can’t leave me in such agony,” she whined playfully. 

“I can’t believe you are going to get this out of me… you owe me.”

“Yes! Yes! Whatever you want, just tell me!” Hermione tugged on Draco’s shoulder, and she recoiled, realizing it was the first time in a long time that she had touched him. 

“It was fourth year during a party. We were playing Pick a Wand.” 

“Pick a what?”

“Pick a wand.”

“What’s that?”

“Merlin, you Gryffindorks really are lame. Witches wands in one, wizards in the other. Pick one and spend a 10 minutes in a broom closet.”

“Oh, Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

“What’s that?”

“Nevermind,” Hermione waved her hand dismissively, eager for Draco to continue “Anyway, on with it! If I remember correctly, fourth year was a particularly puss-filled year for Pansy.”

Draco rolled his eyes and snagged the bottle from Hermione’s hands, taking another long pull and then laying back in the grass. 

“Goyle dared me to get her knickers.”

“NO!” 

“Well, I wasn’t coming out of there without them obviously! I’ve been scarred most of my adult life, and that is how the horrible rumor of me and Pansy started. Not that she didn’t help to circulate it herself…”

Hermione clutched at her belly as she erupted in laughter, “I knew you couldn’t be dating that pug!”

“Why did you know that?” he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Well, I mean… look at you!” she blurted and then slapped a hand over her mouth, “I’m drunk… I’ve not been drunk in awhile,”

“Ahhh… Granger, I knew you weren’t immune to my charms,” he grinned brightly.

“Gross! I just mean, that you guys seem on a bit of a different level. Looks wise,” Hermione took a huge breath, “Do you want to go down to the beach?”

“Sure,” Hermione could hear him smiling even though she was looking out over the cliffs, “Where’s the path?” Draco grabbed the bottle and dusted off his denims, which Hermione watched with curious eyes. 

“We could Apparate,” she gulped and held her hand out. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her outstretched palm and a wicked smile spread across his lips. He grasped her hand and then yanked her towards him so their chests were touching, he was looking down at her through a thick fringe of eyelashes and Hermione could hear her breath catch. He must be drunk too. 

She closed her eyes and placed the shore in her mind and together they vanished into a cloud of magic and their toes were touching sand a moment later. 

Hermione sucked a breath in harshly and closed her eyes, she swooned and her logic snapped back in and she took a step back. When she opened her eyes, Draco was staring at her with an intense expression. 

“Phew, I’m not used to these spirits,” but she still took another tentative sip from the bottle and handed it back to Draco. 

She took off walking, letting her feet dip in the cool ocean water and Draco quickly caught up and fell in sync with her steps. 

“So you owe me,” Draco finally broke the silence, “From the Pansy story?”

“What do you want?”

“Tell me about you and Weasel,” he said quietly. 

“I’ve told you most everything. I should feel more and I don’t”

“And why should you?”

“Destiny?”

“Bullshit,” and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“I agree… but it seems like everyone has this story written in their heads for me, and I’m meant to fill in the blanks. I don’t think I’m that person anymore, though. She died in a forest some time ago.”

“You can’t believe that,” 

“I know that. I’m different that I was before that night,” she said resoutely. The water was lightly washing up on their feet and the cool air caused a chill to crawl over her skin. 

“You know, that night, the old Draco died too,” Hermione froze and then took a deep breath, preparing for what might come next. “I think he’d been dying for a while, but I walked up on you, and your back was turned… I couldn’t harm you. I thought, I thought I could just leave you there and no one would know. Then… being forced to stand by while Rookwood…” Draco drifted off, “I’ll never forgive myself for that, I should have killed him. I should have at least let you kill him. 

It changed after that. I changed after that. I contacted the Order and asked them to help me get out. It was humiliating.”

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Merlin, I am not a murderer. Let alone, you.”

“Yea, why me?”

Draco pursed his lips and glanced at her, “I thought you were clever.”

He stopped and faced her, that intense look back in his eyes. He reached up and tucked her curls behind her ears and studied her face. 

“Are you very drunk?” she whispered. 

“No,” he laughed, “Are you?”

“Mildly,” she swallowed thickly. 

Draco leaned in until there were a breath away from brushing lips and wrapped one hand in her hair at the back of her neck and the other sank to her lower back pulling her closely. 

After the longest moments of her life, the softest lips touched hers. She felt her knees weaken and his arm wrapped tighter around her waist. They moved in perfect synchronization, and Hermione couldn’t help it as her hands reached up to tangle in his sugar soft hair. She moaned lightly as his tongue brushed across her lower lip and Draco wasted no time in plunging that tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced in time with the ocean waves, and Hermione’s heart pounded in her chest. 

She pulled back to catch her breath and he rested his forehead on hers, panting as well. She placed her bedroom squarely in her mind and again they were gone and then there again. 

“Granger, I’m not going to rush you…” Draco amended, realizing where she had just apparated them to. 

“Oh, hush,” she whispered and pulled him down on the bed on top of her, her legs parting to let him lay him between them. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned as he leaned down to kiss her again, trailing kisses all along her jaw line and finally down to her neck. 

She was filled with courage as her hands slid down his back and tugged up on his shirt. He broke their kiss and assisted in shedding his shirt. She took a long lingering look at his flexed muscles and was so grateful she was finally able to rub her hands along each ripple without abandon. 

Draco returned then to kissing her wildly, his own hands reaching up her shirt and palming her breast firmly as his hips ground down into her softest spot. She moaned lightly and drew her knees up in a bended position. 

Inwardly, she was warring with herself over how far this should go. Old Hermione would have stopped it down on the beach. But as she recalled, Old Hermione was gone. New Hermione was intent on exploring every dip on this man’s body. 

Draco lavished a kiss in the hollow of her throat when she froze, having heard a faint Pop!

He heard no such noise, and continued with his sensual assault on her breast and neck. 

“Draco!” she hissed, someone’s here! 

“Hmmph?” 

“Shoo! Stop that! You’ve got to hide!” she pushed him off and he was standing there looking like a Muggle denim model, with his trousers hanging low on his hips. She took a longing look and then pushed him into her closet, ignoring his irritated face. 

“Mione?” She heard the familiar voice stage whisper. SHIT. She straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair, then cracked the door. 

“Ron? What on earth are you doing here?” she called back. 

“Hey, mind if I crash for the night? I’ve got to talk to Draco in the morning, and the safe house was packed.”

“Um, sure. Use the room downstairs?”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you? You always like it when you weren’t alone…”

“Oh!” she panicked, “Yes, yes, I’m sure.”

“Are you alright, Hermione?”

“Brilliant, just exhausted. Help yourself to whatever you need!” she said too excitedly and when he tried to interrupt again she pushed the door shut and cast a silencing charm. 

“Malfoy!” she hissed and the door creaked open. He didn’t say anything, just reached down and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, “Where are you going?” her brow furrowed.

“Not exactly the way I’ve imagined it with your ex in the house,” he smiled, and kissed her firmly, “I’ll see you in the morning,” he winked and left the room, quietly moving down the hall. 

Hermione was still flushed with the excitement of their activities. She had never been so frustrated with Ronald Weasley. 

And what did he mean ‘the way I’ve imagined’??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEASLEY!!!!
> 
> Love you all, let me know what you're thoughts are! Seeing my inbox full is my happy place. Xoxo!


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, do I miss you guys. 
> 
> Ended up in the ER because this baby is making me so sick! I was so awfully dehydrated it took 5 nurses to get an IV started and they almost had to start a central line. I was so excited to spend the weekend in bed and writing, but I was so exhausted!
> 
> I should be getting my energy and some of my brain power back in the next few weeks, and I'll be back to my normal self by then. 
> 
> Please be patient with me!! I will NOT abandon this story! I have the rest of the story all plotted out, I just need enough energy to get it typed up! 
> 
> Love you guys so much!

June 24th, 2003

Hermione lay awake for a long time after Draco snuck back down the hall. She fought with herself, wanting to go and pick up where things had left off and knowing that it wasn’t the smartest idea she had ever had.

She played with the yarn on her throw blanket, pulling and twisting it until the sun started to peek through her curtains signifying the dawn.

She heard the faint sound of steps and the water being turned on in the shower. Her imagination painted a steamy portrait of a topless Draco lathering his body with scented suds and letting the hot water wash them away down the drain.

She shook her head from the daydream and rose from bed, giving herself a light slap across the cheek and wrapping her robe around her shoulders.

She descended the stairs and peeked into the bedroom where Ron was slumbering. He was belly up and fully clothed, snoring loudly. She laughed at his state and closed the door gently.

She made her way into the kitchen and started a muffin and some tea. The stairs creaked and she felt a tension spread across her shoulders.

“Granger.”

“Morning, Malfoy,” she said dryly, trying to hide the hurt and embarrassment that she was inexplicably feeling.

A pair of strong hands fell on her shoulders and drifted down her arms and she held her breath. She turned to face him and there was an intensity in his eyes she hadn’t been expecting this time in the morning.

“Tea?” she breathed.

“Love some. Thanks,”

“Just waiting for it to heat up,” she rambled and swallowed thickly, staring at his lips as they drew up into a smirk.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was firm but tender, a kiss of habit instead of passion. It surprised her and instead of her eyelids falling closed, they opened wider.

When he pulled away, she continued staring, “I’m...confused.”

“About?”

“About… why you are kissing me?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you said you weren’t drunk!” he accused.

“You idiot, of course I remember! But you left…”

“Oh Granger,” he laughed darkly, “I doubt a Silencio would have hidden our activities last night had they continued. I don’t think Weasley needs to be privy to any of that.”

“So… you aren’t mad?”

Draco reached behind her and snagged the warmed muffin that was meant for her and took a giant bite. He shrugged, “Maybe at Weasel, but that’s normally the case.”

The snoring ended and they heard a rustle come from the bedroom. Hermione snapped from her reverie and snatched the muffin from Draco’s hand. She held it in her mouth and brewed a cup of strong tea.

“Morning ‘Mione! Malfoy,” he rubbed the sleep from his face and plopped down on the couch, “That bed is so much more comfortable than any of them at the safe houses.”

“Glad you slept well. Breakfast?” Hermione offered.

“Full english would be brilliant, thanks, Hermione.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. Surely, he was joking. She had meant maybe a muffin or some fruit. She breathed in deeply and sighed. He was fighting in a war everyday, she could surely make him breakfast.

“Hungry, Draco?”

“Draco?” Ron yawned, “Who calls him Draco?”

“Whatever. Malfoy. Draco.”

“I’ll fend for myself. Thanks,” he snatched the muffin from her again and walked away towards the couch. “What is you want, Weasley?”

“We can brief in private, if you want.”

“It’s fine, she’ll just eaves drop anyway,” he waved her off.

“We’ve got a mission planned. A mission to extract your mum.”

Hermione’s head snapped from the stove to Draco, eager to take in his reaction. He stared a hole in the carpet.

“Where?”

“There’s some old fortress in Ireland, near Muggle areas. It’s going to be tricky, but I promised you and I meant it. The team is ready.”

“When?”

“Technically, that’s classified…”

“When, Weasel.”

“Tomorrow or the next. We are gonna get her out. I just wanted to let you know. We have a plan, we aren’t leaving her to the wolves.”

“What about Lucius?”

“He’s demanding to see you. Won’t say a word until he does. Do you want to see him?” Ron spoke softly, a level of sensitivity there she hadn’t expected from him.

“I’m going to get my mother,” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and ignored the question.

“Err… I’m not sure Mad Eye will--”

“Listen. If I die, that’s on me. I’m not doing anyone any good from here anyway. I’m getting her out. No discussion.”

Hermione’s heart tightened before it resumed its beat. The way he talked about his death, like no one would care. It wasn’t true. She would care.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Good. Go soon, I want to get ready and be briefed fully on the mission before we go,” Draco stood and walked out the back, letting the door slam behind him.

“Why did you tell him?!” she hissed at Ron. He replied with a look of bewilderment.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s his mum, he deserves to know.”

“You could have told him after! After she was safe!”  
“What if she’s not? I don’t know why you can’t understand this, but what we are doing... they aren’t drills. She might not be ok. She might already be dead. Our only intel in that camp is standing in your backyard, pissed. We are working blind and we are doing the best we can,” Ron’s eyes were narrowed at her, “What if it was your mum? Would you forgive me for not telling you?”

She thought about what he was saying, although she didn’t appreciate his condescending tone, she agreed, “No. I wouldn’t forgive you. But I won’t forgive you if either of you gets yourselves blown up either.”

“Harry and I are always safe, Mione. Don’t worry about us,” he rounded the counter and wrapped her in a big hug. He pressed his lips to her temple and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

She hadn’t been referring to Harry.

 

\-----

Ron left without saying goodbye to Malfoy. He said he needed to speak to Mad Eye about the mission and apparated away.

Hermione curled up on the couch and waited. Malfoy would come back in eventually, but she doubted he would be wanting to talk. Ron was right, if was her mum, nothing would keep her from helping her. But Draco walking into a den of Death Eaters after he had betrayed them wasn’t exactly giving her the warm and fuzzies.

Why did all the men in her life have to have giant death targets on their backs?

The door opened, finally. Draco walked in looking a little worn, but determined.

“Hi,” Hermione breathed.

“Hey. Weasel gone?”

“Yea, sometime ago. He’s gone to confer with Mad Eye, hopefully you’ll be able to go,” she smiled falsely.

“You don’t want me to?”

“Of course not!”

“Why?” he stared at her with an indescribable expression.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, or worse. You… you’re my friend.”

“Friend? I didn’t know I had any of those left,” he laughed.

“Well, at least one. Is there any way I can convince you to stay?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

There should have been a fight, Hermione should have argued and reasoned with him. But where there once was fire, she felt calm. She felt a wave of courage settle in her stomach and she got up and walked towards him, the late afternoon sun dipping through the windows behind him.

She stood before him, her chest barely brushing his torso and lifted up onto her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. He didn’t close his eyes right away, but when they finally drifted shut he wrapped his long arms around her and buried himself in their embrace.

Effortlessly, he lifted her up so and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Their mouths moved in a seamless push and pull of ownership, each one taking and giving perfectly.

Draco caught her bottom lip and nipped at it, causing her hands to wind up in his locks and tug gently. She could feel his arousal pressing against her, as he backed them towards the downstairs bedroom and laid atop her on the mattress.

She caught a faint whiff of Ronald and guilt threatened to impede the moment. She quickly squashed it, and told herself that after all she had given the world, she was owed some temporary happiness. That happiness was going to be found in the arms of Draco Malfoy tonight.

Once she lay sprawling beneath Draco, he sat up and drank in her messy form. His hands fell to the hem of her shirt and she sat up briefly to assist him in removing it. She wished briefly that she didn’t love pasta as much ...or butter … or chocolate. It was too late for that, so she decided Malfoy would have to do with the body she had currently. He didn’t seem to mind.

Up until this point, she had been all sexy lioness. But she could all of a sudden feel her heart beating frantically in her ribcage. She hadn’t exactly done this before. She had done… stuff, but not this. Should she tell him? Maybe that would ruin the mood. Maybe she shouldn’t.

During her brief inner turmoil, Draco had successfully removed her denims and was planting kisses along her collarbone. Her own fumbling hands working away at this tshirt and trousers.

It was becoming dangerously close to the point of no return, and she had better say something if she was going to at all.

“Um, Malfoy?”

“Call me Draco,” he breathed into her ear and sent goosebumps along her skin.

“Oh ok, Draco?”

“Hmmm…”

“I should tell you something…”

Draco froze above her and pulled back to look at her properly, an eyebrow raised.

“I um… technically speaking… I'm am a uh… virgin,” she whispered the last word like a secret she didn’t want anyone else to know about.

“You’re what?!”

“Well, it’s not a big deal really… just never got around to the actual act. You know, been a bit busy.”

“I can’t take that from you…” he shook his head and started pushing up on his hands. Her hands flew up to the sides of his face and she shook her head solemnly.

“No, you wouldn’t be. I’m giving it to you. I’m ready, and just… please?”

“You can’t say please, Granger,” he laughed.

“Well, can you just do it then?” she said in a more agitated tone.

“You’re sure? I mean, I could be dead tomorrow. Not exactly the kind of person you would be thinking of losing it too…”

“Don’t speak like that. And yes, I’m sure.”

Draco stared at her for a few long moments and then leaned down to kiss with her new tenderness.

They quickly abandoned the rest of their clothing and Draco was sliding his hands down her folds. He rubbed at the crest gently, causing a new sensation to flutter in her belly. It felt divine and powerful, but still she felt she was missing something. She wanted more…

Then, as if reading her mind, two fingers entered her and she started writhing. Her hands were squeezing tightly on his shoulders and she felt a call of intuition as her hand slid down his steely chest and gripped his large member, causing him to gasp and flex his fingers inside her.

Without her permission or acknowledgement, her hips began to rock back against his hand. She felt a pressure begin to build and she knew that if she just kept going… slowly, a pleasure washed over her and spread all the way down to her toes, causing her to call out and move her hands again up to his shoulders. Her knees closed and her hips turned, trying to get more somehow.

As the ecstasy fell, she knew that nothing could ever again feel that good. She had peaked in her pleasure and was happily sated.

“Still time to back out…” she opened her eyes and Draco was staring at her, as she lay flushed in post-orgasmic glory. His eyes normally a cool silver, were a stormy gray. His lips parted.

“Not a chance. Not after that,” she smirked and he kissed the side of her mouth, rolling on top of her.

“Just… tell me if it’s too much. I’ll stop,” he started pressing forward and the previous fullness did not add up to this.

“You… always… were… a… cocky… OOOHH!!” She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a barrier being pressed upon.

“It’s almost over…” he whispered and kissed her earlobe, “Ready?”

“Ready,” she breathed.

He pushed through her maidenhood and she let out a cry, a few tears sliding down her cheek. Draco was shaking on top her, and at first she feared he might be hurting too.

“Is it… too tight?”

“Merlin. How can you even ask that? You feel incredible, Hermione.”

Hermione. She liked the sound of that…

She realized then he was shaking from trying to keep control, he was trying not to hurt her. The initial sting and stretching had subsided.

“You can go again, if you’d like…” she offered.

“You always were a bossy witch,” he laughed and pulled himself out and then sheathed himself again.

Hermione found herself beginning to yearn for more, and she was not quiet in her request for it.

“More… More, Draco. Please…”

Draco grunted and picked up his rhythm, still holding back. Hermione clawed down his back and lifted her knees to they were perched across his hipbones. Her fingers digging into his lower cheeks as they flexed, pumping in and out of her.

Hermione felt the sensation rising again low in her belly and she twitched on his staff, trying to find the right angle. Draco sensing her intentions, lifted her bum with hand and magically she was again at the precipice of another orgasm.

This time, she didn’t bite back any of her mewling and praised Draco as she succumbed to the wonderous feeling. Draco followed her in orgasm, according to the flexing of his abdomen and change in noises.

He collapsed on top her, panting.

“Thank you,” she said, dragging her nails softly down his spine as his breathing evened.

“Are you always this polite? All the pleases and thank you’s?” he gave a deep belly laugh.

She giggled and shrugged, “Guess you’ll find out…”

He rolled off her and grabbed his wand, casting a Scourgify.

“I’d like that, Granger.”

\-----

June 25th, 2003

The next morning, Hermione woke for the second time. Somewhere in the middle of night, they had found each other again and had a blissful second round and some leftover cold pizza.

The early morning sun was pouring in through the sheer curtains of the downstairs bedroom and Draco’s arm was lazily draped over her middle. Her chest was exposed to the morning sun and their legs were tangled in the loose sheet covering their lower halves.

Hermione turned and watched Draco as he slept peacefully, smiling to herself. She had stopped imagining how her first would go a long time ago. She had given up on the silly idea that she would wait for a great love or marriage. But this had still felt BIG. Bigger than she had thought to give it credit for.

A SNAP! Sounded in the main living and her heart dropped into her chest.

Everything happened very quickly, then. She reached for the edge of the sheet, as Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at the open door of the bedroom. She turned quickly to see the intruder was none other than Ron.

She felt a wave of relief, followed by the realization that he was now seeing her with Draco in bed together. She felt like throwing up.

“Ron!” she cried, tears springing from her eyes as she frantically attempted to cover herself.

Ron looked at the pair of them, not fully understanding what he was seeing.

Finally, he spoke, “Malfoy. You’ve got clearance. Be outside in 5 minutes.”

He turned on his heel and Hermione flinched as she heard the door slam shut.

“You’re going?!” Hermione screamed as Draco sat up and began dressing.

“I’m going. But I’ll be back tonight. Don’t worry,” he buttoned his trousers and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

“You can’t… you can’t just leave!” she was bawling now.

“I’ll be back. I promise. Too many of those idiots have tried to put me in the ground, and one of them have figured it out yet. Don’t worry…” he brushed a few curls back behind her ear and she wrapped the sheet tighter around her chest.

Without another word, he grabbed his shirt from the floor and jogged out of the house. One echoing sound of apparition haunted the air and Hermione was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions? Love hearing from you all!!


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come to you from a hospital room. How fitting that this chapter takes place at Saint Mungo's! I've been admitted for a few days, and I'm hoping I can finally go home tomorrow. 
> 
> Hopefully, this recent stay is enough to see me through and I'll be feeling better and able to write more! I HATE not being able to write as much I want to. But alas, my brain is mush when I'm this malnourished and dehydrated. WAH!
> 
> I wanted to make a quick note on Ron! Because so many of my lovelies had mentioned how nervous they were for his reaction. 
> 
> In all my other pics, Ron is the bad guy. I HATE doing it, but I think in order to have it make sense with the books, you have to have something big happen to Ron and Hermione in order to get her out of that relationship. 
> 
> That is why this Ron is a little different, I was so sick of writing him as a hot head! Not to say he won't continue to be a hot head in future pics, ahah but I wanted to challenge myself. 
> 
> I hope his reaction is okay! It is just the beginning!

June 26th, 2003

Hermione could only guess how dreadful she looked. In the 36 hours since the fateful apparation sounded, she had hardly slept or eaten. She had dozed on the couch for a few stolen minutes, had grabbed a few bites of whatever was left out on the counter…. But mostly she had been on autodrive. 

A POP! Broke the silence and Hermione clenched her eyes shut, not knowing what she wanted to see when she opened them. 

“Mione?” Harry’s voice called and with it her heart sank. Why wasn’t it Draco? He should be here, saying that his mom was safe and Ron was pissed but alive. 

“Harry?”

“Merlin, are you alright?? You look awful…” Harry knelt down next to her and was brushing the dull curls back from her face. 

“What news?” she breathed. 

“He’s ok… he’s in Saint Mungos, he’s hurt… but he’s gonna be OK.”

Hermione heard a sob that must have belonged to her echo in her ears, “Who?”

“What?”

“Which who are you referring to?”

“Ron, of course,” Harry looked at her in confusion. 

“What about Draco?”

“Dra-- Oh… Mione…”

“What about Draco?” She repeated. 

“He’s going to be alright, he’s in with Ron,” Harry took a moment before speaking again, “Does Ron know?”

Hermione collapsed in Harry’s arms and let the tears she had been holding in finally fall. 

\----

They arrived in the waiting room at Saint Mungos and they were immediately whisked to a room where Ron lay unconscious. He had a bruise around his neck that looked like two hands had wrapped around them and a gash along his right eye. 

Hermione kneeled on the floor next to him and gripped his hand, sobbing into it. She kissed his knuckles lightly, noticing a light bruise forming across them. 

“Ron, I’m so sorry…”

He didn’t respond. He was fast asleep or deep in a coma, but whatever the reason, her apologies were falling on deaf ears. 

“What did the healers say?” she looked up at Harry through red rimmed, puffy eyes.

“They are keeping him under for now. Malfoy said he took a Confringo into a stone wall trying to get to Malfoy’s mum. I guess Ron took out Nott’s son, Theo, we went to school with him. Killed him. Nott Sr, knocked him into the wall and then choked him with his bare hands. Fucking animal. Malfoy got to him before Nott could finish.”

“Thank Merlin. How’s Malfoy?”

“What’s going on, Hermione? You and Malfoy a couple now?” Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

“We haven't exactly put labels on anything, but I have been living with the wizard for over a month. Of course, I’ve come to care if he lives or not!”

“Ron will be crushed...” Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Back off, Harry. I don’t need your guilt right now. I have enough of my own. Can we talk about this shit later? Can you just tell me what’s wrong with Malfoy?” she said harsher than she meant to.

“He’s in room B347. He should be awake. We would have sent him straight to the cottage, but he wanted to wait to see how Ron was.”

Hermione stood and wiped a few stray tears from her cheek and leaned down to press a firm kiss to Ron’s forehead. 

She left without saying another word. This wasn’t the time to argue with Harry about things that were none of his business. 

\----

She knocked lightly on the door to B347, and was greeted with a grunt. She took that as an invitation and pushed the door open. 

“Malfoy?”

“Hey, Granger,” Malfoy smiled with one side of his mouth, but there was a tightness to it. He had a black eye but other than that looked generally unscathed.

“Are you ok?” she walked tentatively up to his bed, unsure of this new relationship and how much she was allowed. 

“I’ll be alright. How’s Weasley?” he asked without looking at her.

“I barely saw him, but I think he’s gonna be ok. Do you… do you want to talk about it? Where’s your mum?”

“She didn’t make it,” Draco swallowed thickly and brought one arm behind his head. 

“Oh, Draco.”

Hermione lost all of her shyness and padded towards the bed and crawled in next to him, curling around his body. 

“How is it that in this fucked up world, I am left with one piece of shit parent and without the only one who ever gave a fuck. She… she was a survivor. I learned it from her. Live to see another day, and fight tomorrow. It might not be the Gryffindor way, but hell, I am no Gryffindor. She was a good person at heart, I know it.”

Hermione took a deep breath but didn’t speak. This seemed to be a moment where silence was needed more. She squeezed him slightly around the middle and nuzzled her chin into the nook under his arm. 

They stayed like that for a long time, until eventually she heard his breath even into a slumbering rhythm and his arms wound their way around her. 

She couldn’t help but think of how incredibly broken the pair of them were. They were all jagged edges and harsh lines. War was no place to fall in love. 

\-----

Hermione had showered and changed, she felt renewed now that she knew that everyone was ok. Well, everyone except Mrs. Malfoy. 

Draco was going to be headed back today and she heard they were going to be waking Ron up at some point to check his mental status and injuries. She wanted to be there when that happened, wanted to be the first one that he saw so she could explain. 

She refused to even entertain the idea that he might not want to see her. 

She quickly apparated to the waiting room at Saint Mungos and was quickly greeted by some gaunt but hopeful looking Weasleys. She smiled as they embraced her, each one hugging her in turn. 

“Is he awake?”

“Still waiting, I’m afraid, dear. Can I get you anything?” Molly asked, her surrogate mother. Even now, she was always looking out for her. 

“I’m alright. Thank you,” she smiled and turned as she heard Harry’s voice raise in an agitated tone. 

She took a few steps and saw that he was arguing with Ginny, who appeared to be crying. She turned quickly, feeling horribly invasive and took a seat. 

After a few long, tense, silent moments Harry returned and took a seat next to her. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, leaning forward on his knees. 

“You ok?”

“I swear, I can’t do anything right.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Hermione ribbed. 

“Quiet,” he smiled sideways at her. 

“So! You and Malfoy?”

“SHHH!!!” she hissed and swatted at him.

“See! Nothing right! I try to check on the women in my life and I get beat!”

“Can we talk about this later?”

“I thought that you and Ron… I thought you guys were… you know…”

“Part of me thought that too, but I think if it was meant to happen it would have happened.”

“Oh fuck, don’t tell me you’ve given into Trelawney’s ways? Destiny, is it now?” he chortled.

“Hah! No… I just mean… if it were supposed to happen, it would be unstoppable. It wouldn’t matter how much we fight it, we’d find a way. It wasn’t like that…”

“Maybe not for you,” Harry amended sadly, “So you’re saying it’s like that with Malfoy?”

“I’m saying… I have been broken for a long time. I didn’t think I could ever be myself again, I still don’t think I can fully go back to her. But, Draco makes me feel… like a part of myself I hadn’t felt like in a long time. Sometimes, when I’m with Ron, I feel like I’m disappointing him--”

“You could never disappoint Ron!”

“Not like that. Like… I’m not the girl he fell in love with. He’s waiting for her to come back, he’s waiting for her. But she’s not coming back. The last thing I ever wanted to break his heart…”

“Sometimes I think Ron would have made a hell of a Hufflepuff. Don’t ever tell him I said that…” he laughed, “But in honesty, no one loves like he does. His heart is oversized, he feels things deeper than the rest of us, he loves on a scale I didn’t know existed. He’ll forgive you, ‘Mione.”

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. 

A balding, gray haired healer emerged a few moments later, “Weasley!” he shouted while looking down at his clipboard. He jumped slightly when he raised his eyes and saw just how many red haired Weasley’s were there. 

“Uhh, right. Mr. Weasley is awake, he is in a reasonable amount of pain and he’s been given some potions but he’s alert for now. Would you like to see him?”

Molly Weasley was already half way down the hall before he finished his sentence and Hermione laughed gently. The rest of the Weasley’s followed silently behind her, Arthur clapping a hand on the healer’s shoulder before disappearing down the hall after his wife.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shock of blonde hair and lifted her head. Malfoy was making his way toward the apparation point and she stood, ignoring Harry’s curious glare and walked to him. 

“Hey,” she said shly.

“Hey, Granger. Why does Potter look like he’s constipated?” he nodded over her shoulder. 

“I told him about… us. If there is an us.”

“Ah, you did?” Draco smirked looking down at her, “I’d say there’s an us. See you at home,” he leaned down and kissed her quickly, before throwing a wink at Potter and setting off towards the appartion point. 

Home. He had called it home. 

\----

After another half an hour or so, Molly and the rest of the Weasley’s exited. 

“Harry, he’s asking for you,” Molly smiled and gave a brief look at Hermione that Hermione couldn’t interpret. Mostly, she looked sad. 

As Harry stood, so did Hermione. No way she wasn’t going to see him. He could deal with it. 

They entered his room and as Ron saw Hermione his face tightened and he looked away. 

“Well… I’m glad you’re okay, mate. I’ll just give you guys a minute, I have a feeling you need it.”

Harry had barely taken a step in the room and upon sensing the atmosphere, quickly retreated. 

“Oh, Ron. I’m so happy you’re ok!” she moved quickly to sit on his bed and he flinched away from her, “Please don’t be upset with me.”

Ron scoffed loudly but didn’t speak. 

“You have to believe me when I say that was the first time. I never meant to hurt you.”

“And it’ll be the last time, I take it?” he said angrily, knowing the answer. It was Hermione’s turn to flinch.

“I can’t handle it if you hate me,”

“Please, don’t victimize yourself here Hermione. It’s annoying.”

“Ronald, I’m a grown woman. I can choose to have relationships with whoever I choose. He’s not a bad person, he doesn’t mistreat me or--”

“You think I care that it’s Malfoy?” he narrowed his eyes at her, “I guess to some extent you’re right. Why wouldn’t you choose the wealthy, good looking, fit wizard?” Hermione ground her jaw, “But no, I don’t give a shit it’s Malfoy. Don’t forget, I’m the one who told YOU he had changed. He’s a decent bloke. I give a shit, that you knew how much I loved you. I told you’d I’d wait until you were healed, until you were ready.” 

Hermione felt her heart tighten in her chest, she remembered their conversation not long ago. She asked him to wait… she truly was the worst person in the world. 

“You couldn’t even let me know that you’d moved on? You let me hold you through your nightmares and then jump into bed with another wizard. It’s bullshit. You’re better than that,” he spat out of the corner of his mouth. 

His words shattered Hermione. Mostly, because he wasn’t lying. 

The door opened quickly and Mad Eye came stomping in with Harry on his shoulders. 

“Good. Granger, I’m glad you’re here.” 

He either didn’t notice or ignored that Hermione was weeping. 

“Weasley, you’re out of here. Too high profile to stay here. You’ll be portkeying to Hermione’s safe house.”

“Wha--No no no!” Ron started protesting. 

“No arguing! Do I look like your girlfriend?” Moody shouted, “The other safehouses are packed. We need you healed, we are beginning preparations for the final battle. Potter has insisted that he accompany you. We will send an envoy to discuss the battle as plans become more available. I need you healed--quickly. Granger, can you handle it?”

“Y-yes sir,” she would always be intimidated by his wonky, wandering eye. 

Mad Eye grunted and walked out of the room. The three of them exchanging nervous, or in Ron’s case - angry, glares. 

“Well, this is going to be horribly awkward,” Harry pressed his lips in a thin line and his eyes got large behind his glasses. 

Awkward didn’t even cover it. This was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?
> 
> This barely scratched the surface! 
> 
> Next chapter, I think we will really get into this awful, cringe worthy, love triangle. We will also find out a little more about that awful mission and what happened to Narcissa. 
> 
> Send me some healing thoughts, friends. I want to get this story out from my head and into the world but man, this baby is killing me! 
> 
> I'll be seeing you SOON! 
> 
> Also, sorry if I've been garbage at responding to my inboxes. I LOVE getting your comments, they give me life. I'm just SO TIRED. 
> 
> Xoxo


	14. 15

June 27th, 2003

Hermione said some quick and uncomfortable goodbye’s while the healers and medi witches prepared for Ron’s discharge. Harry stayed behind with him to assist him in getting around, and told her that the pair would be arriving via portkey later this evening. 

“I’ll send a patronus along before we leave… just so we don’t catch you unawares,” he whispered conspiratorially. Hermione swiftly jabbed him in the ribs and left. 

She found herself standing in late afternoon sun of her living room. This house was about to be full of self-important, cocky wizards. All of which she cared about deeply. 

She walked towards the back window and saw that her garden had become unruly. She would need to tend to it after her several day sabbatical. 

Her ears perked as she heard a door close upstairs and the water begin running. Her heart fluttered as her imagination ran away with thoughts of her night with Malfoy. She bit down a smile as she made her way towards the stairs, her instinct leading her. 

She pressed the door open with her palm and through the semi-translucent shower door she could see Malfoy running his hands through his hair under the warm water. A curtain of steam wrapping its way around him. 

She could feel her heart threatening to escape through her chest. Her hands gripped the hem of her shirt and she lifted it over her head, her curls collapsing around her shoulders again. She kicked off her shoes and denims, her undergarments following quickly. 

In a moment of insecurity she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her naked body and knocked on the glass door of the shower. Malfoy’s eyes burst open and he jumped slightly, before pushing open the shower door with a raised eyebrow. 

“Granger?” he smirked, his eyes roaming her semi exposed body and making her stomach flop with nerves. 

“Room for me?” she whispered, realizing her hands were shaking. 

“For you? Always.”

She lifted her hand away from the closure of the towel and took a deep breath. She was standing naked in front of Draco Malfoy, and it wasn’t a nightmare from her childhood. 

Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and leading her into the shower. He brought her under the warm cascade of water and the skin not touched by it, had goosebumps. She couldn’t tell if it was from Dracoor the cool kiss of air, but she shivered regardless. 

Draco’s fingers pushed her hair back and the ends of her hair were gaining weight from the water. His hands fell down her neck and shoulders and lightly traced the curve of her breast, the pads of his thumbs brushing against her attentive nipples. She gasped at the touch and moved closer into him, she felt him smile through his kiss. 

His hands continued their journey south, skimming the curve of her waist and grasping the flesh at her bum firmly, backing her against the cool tile of the shower. 

Hermione’s heart continued to thud around frantically, but there was now a low burn in her belly, a tightness that made her squirm for his touch in her most sensitive spots. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer away from the water and deeper into the kiss. She started to return his kisses with more fervor, a need taking over. He responded quickly and wasted no time in hitching her knee up and entering her quickly with steeled member. 

She threw her head back and knocked it against the tile, a moan escaping her throat. Draco quickly kissed the newly exposed flesh and began a relentless rhythm that left her chorusing his praise again and again. 

Where the other night had been gentle, this was frantic. They were both in need of something from the other and they were not being shy in taking. 

Quickly, Draco wrapped an arm around her middle and lifted her effortlessly. The warm water spraying off his shoulders and rebounding on the tile around them. She wrapped her legs around him as he grasped the flesh under her thighs and reached new depths inside her. 

She felt the same tightness coil in her womb and it unwrapped itself in an explosion of pleasure. Her fingers yanked at the back of his hair and he growled as he found his own release. 

He gently set her feet back down and hung his head. They shared panted breath and Draco finally raised his head to plant a kiss against her lips. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Hermione finally said through the warm mist. 

“I’m a tough fucker to kill, Granger. Don’t you worry about that.” 

They quickly rinsed and left the shower. Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and Draco was planting kisses along her freckled shoulders yet again. 

Hermione giggled and squirmed, “Are you insatiable?!” she swatted away at him.

Draco responded with only a groan and wrapped a towel around himself as well, although she noticed that he was already responding to her again. She smiled to herself and made her way to her bedroom. 

She dressed in a casual sundress and tied up her wet hair, not bothering to dry it. She hurried downstairs to figure something out for dinner. She still needed to tell Draco that the boys were coming to stay for an undisclosed period of time. 

As she descended the stairs she noticed that Draco’s bottom half was still precariously dressed in only a towel and was sticking out of the open fridge. He popped up and took a long swig of orange juice from the jug in the fridge. 

Her mouth hung open, not only at his heathenistic behavior but also as she took in his long lean muscles that disappeared into his wrapped towel. She would never get tired of looking at his body.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned the jug, then smiled wickedly at her. 

“Granger... I like the dress.” 

She giggled as he stalked towards her and lifted her onto the counter and kissed her again. 

“Stop that!” she pushed at him playfully as his hands pushed up her thighs, “I have something important to tell you!”

“What could be more important than this?” he dropped his towel and her jaw went slack as he slid her bottom closer to the edge of the counter. 

“Fucking seriously?” A disgusted voice broke through their banter and Hermione yelped as she turned to find Harry and Ron standing in the back door. 

“HARRY! RON! Oh my god…” she flustered and pushed her skirt down and Malfoy away. Before realizing that he was, indeed, naked, “Jesus Christ… is this really happening?” she clenched her eyes shut and dug her knuckles so hard at them there were black spots when she opened them again. 

Malfoy was wrapping his towel around his waist again, a low blush spreading across his pale cheeks, but mostly he seemed unperturbed by the horrifying events in front her. 

Hermione hopped off the counter and smoothed her dress. 

“Boys! I… I wasn’t expecting you!” she used to be much quicker, she needed to sharpen up. 

“Right, shower ran long?” Harry said with false interest. She self consciously patted her wet hair and then she connected the dots that Draco was still standing in the kitchen in his towel. Brilliant. 

“Um, are you guys hungry? I was going to run up and get some groceries. Fresh out of everything, I’m afraid,” Hermione squirmed under the awkward tension. 

“I actually lost my appetite. Did you clean the sheets in the bedroom downstairs?” Ron said in a bored drawl, he was leaning on a crutch and wincing as he spoke. 

“I um, I haven’t. I’m sorry… I’ll do that now,” a deep blush spreading from her face down her neck. 

“You haven’t had a patient in weeks, Mione,” Harry called as she froze on the first step. 

“Oh, sorry Harry. I should have been more clear. I walked in on Malfoy fucking Hermione in the downstairs bedroom the other night, so I’d like fresh sheets. If no one minds.”

Hermione’s throat tightened, but she didn’t turn. She continued up the stairs to the linen closet and heard Malfoy mutter, “Pure class, Weasley,” before he bounded up the stairs after her. 

“You ok?” he asked from behind her. 

“Yes, yes of course. I just need to change the sheets and head up to the store. The boys are staying here until the final battle, whenever that is. Sorry, I didn’t tell you,” she rushed. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around the events that had just transpired. Her heart broke for Ron at having to see her in these compromising positions twice. She would be more careful.

“I kept you occupied,” he smirked, “let me get dressed and I’ll go with you to the store.” 

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded. She wanted him to come with her, he had somehow become the calm in the storm. 

She grabbed her wand and brought the linens downstairs, she used magic to change the sheets and freshen up the downstairs room. 

“Ok, it’s ready,” she mumbled, shuffling her feet. 

“Brilliant,” Ron tried his best to get past her angrily but his injuries seemed to be stopping him being too belligerent. She made her way into the potion cabinet and grabbed a Pain Potion and Dreamless Sleep. 

Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed as Hermione set the two potions down on the end table. 

“You should get some rest, we can work on some other recovery things tomorrow or the next day,”

“Hmph,” Ron grunted not looking at her. 

“Ron, I’m… I’m so sorry. You know that, right?”

He didn’t answer. He grabbed the Dreamless Sleep and swallowed it quickly, ignoring the Pain Potion. He was on his back and drifting to sleep before she left the room. 

Harry was sitting on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees. 

“This is going to suck, isn’t it?” he squinted at her from behind his glasses. 

“Undoubtedly. Draco and I are going to head up to get some groceries. Ron is out for the night, but make yourself at home. Do you have bags?”

“Molly will be sending them by later, she wanted to pack some stuff for Ron.”

“Ok,” she shifted her feet again, “We can transfigure a couch to a bed, and you can room with Ron. Or Malfoy. Or me, I guess,” she shrugged. 

“Yea, right! Kick Malfoy out! You guys are obviously sharing sheets these days anyway!” 

“I can’t do that! It’s his room!” she argued.

“I can’t share a room! Do you have any idea how bad these damn night terrors are? The closer we get to the battle, the worse it gets. Malfoy won’t care! I have to silence my room anyway, so I won’t hear all your wild night time activities…”

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” she chastised with wide eyes. Malfoy entered then with a raised brow at the blushing witch. 

“Malfoy, can you share a room with Hermione?”

“Harry!” 

“Sure--” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, “I’ll move my stuff when we get back. I’m starving.” 

“See! I told you he wouldn’t mind! I’m gonna take a nap… where are the sheets? I’ll want to change mine as well,” he scrunched up his nose as he thought about it. 

“Ugh,” Hermione sighed loudly, “Top of the stairs, closet. We will back.” 

She was officially annoyed with every wizard in this house. She reached Draco and she apparated them out of the house and to the shade of a small tree just outside of town. 

The town was actually quite adorable. It was a small seaside village with cobblestone streets and pastel colored awnings. It was large enough that it had a few restaurants and shops but not so big it attracted an annoying amount of tourists. 

She didn’t say a word as she walked toward the heart of the town with Draco at her side. 

“Mind if we eat now? Since Potty and Weasel are buggering about.”

“Oh,” that surprised her, “Sure. There is the pizza place up around the corner, or a pub just there,” she pointed down the lane. 

“Pub is great, I could use a pint,” he wound his fingers with hers, and the gesture was intimate and unfamiliar. Her heart fluttered the way it had the night of the Yule Ball and she felt awfully young all of a sudden. 

They stepped into the dark pub and grabbed a corner booth under a low hanging stained glass lamp. 

Draco ordered an ale and a steak sandwhich, Hermione a wine and fish and chips. They sat in brief awkward silence before their drinks arrived and Hermione greedily drank half her glass. 

“Are you nervous?” he laughed lowly at her. 

“No!” she gave him a horrified expression before giving in, “Ok… a little. This feels like a date,” she blushed. 

“I guess it is a date.” 

“Well, I’ve never really been on a proper date,” she spoke brusquely and took another gulp of wine. 

“I shagged you senseless in the shower not 2 hours ago!” he laughed. 

“MALFOY!”

“What! How can you be nervous about dinner? We’ve had dinner every night for a month.”

“Oh, just shut up. Please,” she rolled her eyes, “Why do you have a black eye?” she narrowed her eyes at him as he winced at her question. 

“I wish I could say it was something heroic and all, but unfortunately, your spurned lover decked me before the mission.”

“Ron punched you?!”

“Yes, the idiot…” 

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

“Hah! It was Weasley. It probably would have hurt more if the Weaslette punched me, I’m fine.”

Hermione was about to ask about the mission, about his mum… but decided maybe it could wait. 

They ate and talked easily. Some of the conversation drifting towards Hogwarts, but mostly they talked about potions and she complained about her garden looking out of sorts. She would remedy it tomorrow, and he offered to help. 

“You’re much different than you were in school…” she mused with a smile. 

“Is that so? Did you know me very well in school?” he had an edge to his voice, but he didn’t seem angry. 

“You just seem… a little softer, kinder maybe.”

He scoffed, but didn’t respond. 

“That’s not an insult…” 

“You didn’t know me back then, so how could you possibly know?” he arched an eyebrow at her and popped a chip in his mouth. 

“You were relentless in your bullying! Of me and my friends!”

He chewed on a thought for a moment, “You’re right, and I’m sorry that I called you some mean names. But, it wasn’t because I was some punk ass kid. I was surrounded by kids who reported to their fathers who reported to mine. I had a reputation to protect.” 

“A reputation as a bully?” she asked haughtily. 

“A reputation as a Malfoy. And until you’ve suffered a Crucio at the hand of your own father, maybe you won’t judge how I had to survive, yeah?”

“Oh…”

“Again, sorry I called you some mean names. When I was old enough, when I knew better, I did better. I got out. Better late than never.” 

“Agreed. And to be fair, I called you some rather nasty names as well,” she poked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“You lot were never very creative… “

“Whatever you say, Ferret,” she bit down on her lip to hide her smile. 

“As I said...No creativity at all…”

\-----

Hermione and Draco walked back up the cobbled lane to the tree where they had first apparated. They were saddled with groceries, although Hermione had a feeling that they would be needing to make a lot more trips with 3 men in the house now. 

They made it back home, and they both felt lighter, maybe from the drinks or from the company. Hermione hummed as she unpacked the bags and loaded the groceries into the cabinets and fridge. 

There was a mess in almost every corner of this house, except for in this kitchen. She smiled as Draco rubbed against her to get to the fridge. 

“Drink?” he asked grabbing a beer from the fridge and she nodded with a shy smile on her face. 

It was odd how everything could fall apart so something else could fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, lots of cringe worthy moments. Haha, let me know what you guys think! I wanted to get some fluffy goodness in and I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> As always, I miss you! I'm starting to feel a little better, and I'm officially done with work for the summer! Hopefully, I'll be back to updating more than once a dang week!


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! Two days, two chapters!!
> 
> You guys have to know I'm feeling a bit better! 
> 
> I don't pretend that I'll be able to keep up this pace, but I didn't want to sit on a chapter if I had it ready for ya!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Hermione and Draco sat on chairs overlooking the backyard and garden, sipping on their nightcaps and talking easily. 

The door creaked open behind them and a sleepy eyed Harry emerged, pausing when he realized it was the two of them. 

Draco gave her a thoughtful look and then announced, “I’ll go grab my stuff from my room. You sure you don’t mind if I crash with you? I can always sleep on the couch.”

“Of course not! Just move around whatever you need, I’m not particular,” she smiled at him. Honestly, what was the difference if they fell asleep next to each other or down the hall. 

Draco rose and went inside, while Harry quickly took his seat. 

“Hate to say it, but you’ve made quite a mess of things,” Harry yawned. 

Hermione saw red around the edges of her vision, “Excuse me?” she hissed. 

“Oh come on. Don’t get all offended,” he rolled his eyes, “But I mean, Ron walks in on you guys… twice?”

“First, nothing was happening this afternoon. It just looked suspicious. Second… second is, I’m happy. Am I not allowed happiness?”

“Is anyone during a war?” he gave her a sideways glance, “You know I want you to be happy, Mione. Maybe more than I want anyone to be happy. You, Ron, the rest of the Weasley’s… you’re my family. I’m just saying, this is royally fucked up.”

Hermione didn’t speak for a long time, she just sipped on her drink and enjoyed the quiet comfort of an old friend.

“Did you talk to Malfoy? About the mission?”

She shook her head grimly, “I was going to wait until it came up…”

“It’s pretty fucked up. And that’s coming from someone who’s parents were murdered at the age of 1.”

“What happened?”

Harry took a deep sigh and looked over his shoulder, “Obviously, he can tell you more than I can. I just heard the brief from Ron. What I gather is, they stormed this fortress and You-Know-Who was waiting, knew they were coming. He bound Malfoy to this pillar and made him watch as his mum was Cruico’d. That’s when Ron was hurt, trying to get to her…” Hermione felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes and her throat tightened, “He didn’t Avada her…” Harry shook his head sadly, “Sliced her and Malfoy had to watch as she bled out. Said that this was his punishment for being a traitor, and he could live out his days knowing what he had done to his mum. Gives me fucking shivers. Anyway, You-Know-Who also put out a command. No one is to kill Malfoy.. Can you fucking believe that? He actually wants him to live with that pain. He’s literally a psychopath.”

Hermione’s mouth was gaping open, “Oh my God! Oh… Oh my God!!” she stuttered, horrified. He had gone to dinner, he had been intimate with her, he had… completely pretended that nothing was wrong. Hermione roughly set down her wine glass and ran up the stairs, leaving Harry to his own devices. 

She burst into her, well their, bedroom and he was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. 

“Potter told you?”

“Draco…” she breathed, slightly out of breath, “I… I had no idea. I swear, I was going to ask you. I just didn’t want to…”

“Ruin our night? Yea, me either. Come here,” he smiled tightly and she moved to curl up into the nook under his arm. 

“Are you ok?”

“I don’t know… It’s not real. I mean, it is, of course. I don’t know… it’s indescribable. It was light a nightmare, and every time my brain even goes near it, it’s like I shut down. I just can’t grasp it. I shouldn’t have gone.”

She squeezed him and wrapped a leg over his. 

“He wouldn’t of killed her yet, and they might have been able to get her out.”

“I’m so sorry, Draco. I wish I had something else to say, but I am so sorry.”

“It’ll be alright, Granger,” he lied. 

“There is going to be a time, hopefully soon, that we will all be able to heal from the wounds this war has inflicted. Is there anything I can do?”

“Probably just some more sex would help…” 

Hermione popped up in surprise and found that he was shaking with laughter already. She slapped him playfully and laid back down. 

“Your bed is far more comfortable than mine.”

“Obviously.”

“What’s that mean, obviously?”

“Well, I got to choose the bed before you moved in, yeah? Why would I choose the less comfortable bed?” 

For some reason, her simple and logical explanation made Draco erupt into laughter and she joined him, not knowing why. 

As their laughter fell into silence, she rolled off the bed and towards her dresser. She felt a twinge of self-consciousness but banished it. She abandoned her clothes and left them in the hamper by the dresser, donned a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, before climbing back into bed and under the covers. She reached for her book on the nightstand and curled up her legs, perching the book on her knees. 

She was aware of Draco watching her, but continued with her nightly routine anyway. After a few moments, he got up and stripped his denims and shirt off and left them on the floor next to the bed. To which, she smiled and would definitely chastise him for at a later time. With his back turned, she gave herself permission to inspect the long sculpted muscles of his shoulders and back, realizing that they had not been given proper attention before this moment. 

He laid back down and faced her, a curious smile playing on his lips. She didn’t turn to face him and instead reached down and grabbed a book from her stack next to her bed and tossed it in the space between them. He laughed and grabbed it, rolling on his back and beginning on the first page. 

“Don’t even think of it folding the pages on the corners, heathen.”

“Heathen?!” he turned to her in horror.

“Yes! I saw you drop your clothes next to the bed!” she said in playful admonishment, “And the orange juice earlier! AND you’re still wearing socks! Barbarian!”

Draco slammed the book shut and dropped it off the side of the bed, a wicked grin now playing across his face. 

“What are you doing?” she eyed him warily. 

He reached over and began tickling her on her sides, and she erupted into a fit of giggles, kicking away at him and rolling almost off the edge of the bed. He snagged her at the last minute and dragged her closer towards the middle of the bed, and evil glint still in his eyes. 

She used all her strength to quickly roll him onto his back, and perched over him. 

“What are YOU doing?” he retorted. 

“Doing my part to begin the healing process,” she smiled and leaned down to cover his mouth in a kiss. 

\-----

The next morning, Hermione woke early after a perfectly soundless sleep. She hadn’t had one in quite awhile. She slid out from under Draco’s embrace and threw on her pajamas which hadn’t lasted all that long the night before, and then donned her robe as well. 

She gave a last look toward the sleeping wizard in her bed and then left the room. She needed to check on Ron and thought she might start some breakfast to soften the encounter. 

Downstairs, she noticed that there were some bags next to the couch and wondered when they had been delivered. If Molly had delivered them, she for some reason hoped that she didn’t know that she had been upstairs with Draco. She wasn’t sure she was ready to disappoint anyone else with her new romance. 

She quickly made some pancakes and bacon and poured some juice from the contaminated container and assembled it on a tray. She left plates out for the other boys and set a warming charm. 

She pushed the door open with her foot, not expecting to see a wide eyed Ronald Weasley on the bed. An angry look covering his face. 

“Oh! You’re awake,” she smiled too brightly and set the tray down so it hovered over his lap.

“How could I not be? Sounded like a giant was rummaging through your kitchen,” he grumbled and grabbed the fork, wasting no time digging into the food she had prepared for him. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

“What?” he asked with his mouth hanging open and food basically falling out. 

“I need to check your injuries, and you could also say thank you,” she said sternly.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“Are you going to stay mad at me forever?”

“Probably,” he shrugged. 

“Ronald!”

“Just, leave it alone. I have enough going on in my life right now, without thinking of the two of you. Go on, be happy, flaunt it all over this damn place, I don’t care. Just leave me out of it.” he snapped. 

“No! I won’t just drop it. I won’t just leave it alone. If you’re mad, let’s talk about it,” she knew she was pushing him, but she wanted this over. 

“How could I NOT be mad, Hermione?” he shouted. 

“You said it had nothing to do with it being Malfoy, other than your obvious own issues with him being rich and attractive. You know I don’t give two knuts if he has money or not. So what is it? I didn’t tell you first? When was I supposed to do that? You guys left me in this house to rot, to fall into a deeper depression, hardly coming by unless you needed me. When was I supposed to have this big conversation with you? I know I’ve hurt you, I won’t pretend that I wouldn’t be hurt if I was you. But I didn’t have a lot of ways of sparing you!” she was shouting back and that of course, meant she was crying. One always accompanied the other. 

“OH! We left you here? You left us! You needed the space, we found you the space. We gave you what you needed. What the bloody hell do you think I’ve been doing, Hermione? On holiday? I’ve been fighting a war, planning missions, eating cans of cold beans every night for crying out loud. You’ve been here, playing house, and I’ve been killing myself to make it the other side so that SOMEDAY, I might have a chance to make you happy. I’ve always known we were supposed to be together, ever since we were kids. I fell in love with you on a train ride a million years ago, and you left me.” Somewhere in his tyrant, Ron’s voice grew softer and pained. 

She closed her eyes before she spoke again, “I… I didn’t leave you. I died. I know, that you see this horrible carnage everyday and somehow you close your eyes at night and wake up and fight again. But in that forest, on that night? I died. I don’t know how else to describe it. The parts of me that were soft and kind and just, good? They were gone. I felt like this empty shell, of a girl I didn’t know anymore. I was filled with hate and anger and sadness. And every time you looked at me or touched me, I was reminded that she was gone. That you fell in love with her, and I had no way of bringing her back. I never wanted to break your heart, not ever. But I think ever since that night, I was fated to.”

She took a long breath and looked at him directly. His eyes had softened and he seemed to understand the words she had been trying to say for so long. 

“Who I was, before that night, I loved you. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep her alive to love you longer,” a sob cracked through her chest. 

Ron studied her face for a long moment, his brow furrowed in thought. Then he opened his arms to her and a new round of tears broke through as she crawled into the small bed next to him. 

There had been several nights that he had held her through her nightmares and just like then, she felt guilty. She was a leech to his goodness, trying to syphon what she could. 

“Then why can you be that person for Malfoy?” he said sadly into her curls. 

“I’m not her. Not even with him. I’m just this new version of me, and I’m all sorts of fucked up and angry and sad and sometimes, lately, I’m even happy. And I know that’s selfish, but I just want that to be ok.” 

“Ok. It’s ok. We’ll make it ok,” he hushed her, like he always did. 

She realized an awful pattern of Ron shouldering the pain, so she could feel comfort. He was always putting her first. And she was always letting him. 

\-----

Hermione had checked Ron’s injuries and after blushing slightly about pressing her hands on his naked chest, had found that the Healers had done mostly everything. He just needed to rest and probably a little physical therapy to get his movement back to where it should be. A week, and he should be fine. 

She had changed into some denim shorts and an old ratty tshirt and wandered out to the garden, all the while Draco was still enjoying his lie in. To be fair, it was still very early. 

She stood at the edge of the small garden and assessed the damage. She had allowed it to be overrun, and she kneeled, pulling out the weeds that had begun to impede on her herbs. She started slowly, lazily almost, but quickly she had found an anger inside her and ripped at the weeds, tossing them over her shoulder. 

Once that was done she leaned back on her haunches and surveyed the garden. The soil looked stale and she grabbed her handheld garden fork and raked over the soil, careful not to disturb the roots of the herbs she had cared for so lovingly. 

Finally, it was back to looking the way she had striven to keep it. And she smiled to herself, grabbing her shears and clipping away at the herbs and flowers that were ready to be harvested. 

“Granger, are you always up before the dawn?” Draco’s voice approached and she smiled, looking back at him, “I told you, I’d help you with all this,” he nodded towards the now tended garden. 

“I know, but I… think it was something I just had to do myself,” she stared thoughtfully at the plot of earth. 

She didn’t like to get very symbolic with her life, but this had been her fresh start, her first breath of air as the new Hermione. It tended to mirror her mental state, falling to pieces when she did and thriving when she cared for it. 

She stood and dusted off her gloves on her shorts and reached into her back pocket, presenting him with a bag of seeds. 

“I had some flower seeds from one of the batches Neville delivered, I didn’t plant any, but I thought you might want to?”

She handed him a pack of seeds with a smatter of wild purple flowers on the front. 

“They’re called Forget Me Not’s. They’re wild flowers, so they don’t really take much tending, but I thought we could make a clearing… for your mum,” she added quietly. 

Draco looked up at her with a tender expression and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead before wrapping her in a deep hug. 

“Thanks, Granger.” 

“Anytime, Malfoy.”

\----

That evening, after they had suffered through a horribly awkward dinner, the four of them retreated to the cliffs where Hermione and Malfoy had made a small flower bed. 

They sprinkled the seeds out, emptying two packs and in the middle of the bed was a stone Hermione had magically engraved to simply read “Finally at peace. N. Malfoy. 1955-2003.” 

When the seeds had been laid, there was a moment that felt anticlimactic as Draco breathed heavily and the boys stared at their shoes. 

Hermione brought out her wand and waved over the fresh soil, “Herbivicus,” she said clearly. 

Before them the wild flowers began to sprout and wind together, finally flowering in small purple buds that bloomed before their eyes. 

Ron reached up to clasp a hand on Draco’s shoulder and Draco reached out to hold Hermione’s. 

In that moment, there was no more hurt between them. Only healing.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN! Guys, I've been having a time. In and out of the hospital, getting fluids and meds like crazy... We finally got me on a routine of medicine that keeps me from being too dehydrated and malnourished, but they of course make me horribly exhausted and I find it hard to do anything other than survive these days. 
> 
> For awhile, it was really bad... but these days, it's better! I'm not 100% but day by day I get there, and I have been itching to finish up this story! Including this one, I'd say 3 chapters left! 
> 
> Missed you guys!

July 3rd, 2003

“Ronald, you need to get up. It’s been days, and you need to stretch your back,” Hermione said through gritted teeth, attempting to collect her temper before it exploded. 

“I’m injured! You can’t treat me like this,” Ron glared at her from the comfort of his bed. 

“Madeye wants you ready to go in just a few days and you’ve hardly even left your bed. I need you to get up, we can spar some spells if you’d like!” Hermione said brightly. 

“Oh, that sounds brilliant. ‘Ron, get out of bed so I can kick you on your ass when you’re not ready!’” he mocked. 

“Enough! GET UP!” Hermione grabbed a hold of his ankles and started yanking them off the bed, “Go take a shower! You stink!”

“OI! Get off!!!” Ron shouted kicking his feet at her grasping palms. Draco and Harry appeared panting in the door frame, worried. 

Hermione landed in a huff on her bum and all three boys started laughing, “Oh, funny is it? FINE! You two! Get him into the shower and outside within 45 minutes!” She jumped up and dusted off her butt, pushing between their shoulders and they laughed. 

\----

Hermione twirled her wands between her fingers absentmindedly. She hadn’t fired it in a long time. These days it was barely used, and when it was it was only for a little extra help around the house. 

She flicked her wrist out towards the ocean and a couple red sparks sputtered out of the tip. She frowned and repeated the action, yielding the same result. 

“Ron’s just getting dressed,” she heard Harry’s voice behind her. 

“Thanks. We need to get him active… Madeye won’t be happy if he shows up and he’s been lounging all week.”

“You sure you still now how to use that thing?” Harry jerked his chin towards her wand hand. 

“Very funny,” she said dryly. Then her face lit up, “Will you duel me??”

“What? No,” Harry backed up. 

“Come on! Just shields and sparks, if you get hit, game over. It’ll be fun!”

Harry shifted warily from side to side, clearly wanting to practice with his wand as well. Hermione took that as a yes, and jogged back a few spaces. 

She turned to her side, her right foot out front and her wand hand trained on him. 

“Ready?”

“I don’t know if we--” Harry started but was quickly stopped when a purple spark came shooting out of Hermione’s wand straight at him. He quickly brought his wand out and raised it above his head, bringing a shield along with it. Hermione grinned. 

Another purple spark, followed quickly in succession by two more. Harry dodged the first and was able to bring up another shield against the following two. The shield would stay in place as long as his wand did, which meant he was safe but couldn’t attack back. 

She felt a presence at her side and turned her head briefly, keeping her wand pointed at her friend. It was Ron, hair dripping wet and a hunch to his shoulders. He grinned at her, and brought his wand up as well, pointing at Harry. 

“NOT FAIR!” Harry shouted. 

“Doubt it’ll be fair in the final battle, mate,” Ron called back, “Let’s see if you can’t get us both, Chosen One,” Ron was grinning for the first time in as long as Hermione could remember. 

Hermione drew back and fired a round of green sparks out of her wand, these ones pouring out in short bursts one after another, pounding against Harry’s shield. His eyes were closed and both hands on his wand, holding his shield. 

Ron, with some effort, straightened his back and fired a spark into the far side of his shield. This surprised Harry, and he dropped his shield and turned quickly away from the magic, a shot of magic exploding towards the pair of them. 

Ron got the Protego up and Hermione crouched beside him as she fired a long orange jet at Harry, who looked as though as was beginning to sweat. He dodged it quickly and returned fire, hitting Ron in the leg. 

Ron let out a yell and Hermione wasted no time in tagging Harry in the gut with a final orange spark. He took a step back and narrowed his eyes at Hermione. 

“I was distracted! I was worried about Ron!” Harry shouted, smacking his hand at the orange dust on his shirt. 

Hermione and Ron laughed, and she batted away at the mark on Ron’s shin. 

“Sure, sure, Chosen One,” Hermione laughed, “How’s your back?” she looked up at Ron. 

She didn’t miss that he swallowed thickly as she rose to meet his gaze, “It’s fine. A little sore. The shower helped.”

“You need to keep pushing it, you’ll have full mobility again in no time,” Hermione walked over to her garden and pulled a leaf off of one of the sprawling bushes, “Chew this for a few minutes, it’ll help.”

\-----

“You’re not too bad at that, you know?” Draco’s voice startled her and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Don’t do that!” she chastised. 

“Do what?”

“Lurk,” she narrowed her eyes and he laughed at her. 

“Lurk? Walking into the backyard is now lurking?”

“You know what I mean, you’re always sneaking up on me,” 

“You’re too jumpy. BUT you’re not bad at dueling, better than I thought,” 

“Hah! Well… I’ve had my fair share of practice, I guess,” Hermione said solemnly, her mind drifting to a time when her wand wasn’t just shooting sparks. 

“I’ve received an owl.”

“An owl? Who on earth would send an owl here?”

“It’s from Lucius. He’s requesting I come to see him,” Draco said quietly. 

Hermione took a thick swallow and couldn’t bring herself to look at him, “And?”

“And… And I’m asking you what you think I should do,”

“I don’t think I can answer that for you, Draco. Do you want to see him? Did he say why he wants to see you?”

Draco opened his mouth to speak but before he could speak a new voice boomed, “That’s enough, love birds. Malfoy! Inside, NOW.” 

Alastar Moody was standing there in all terrifying glory, his magical eye missing nothing. Draco sucked in a deep breath and turned to follow Moody inside. Hermione did the same, although she had not been summoned. She stuck to the back of the room, while Moody stood at the head of the room. All three boys sat around the table, heads hung low. 

“Weasley! How’s your recovery?”

“Getting there sir, few more days and I’ll be ready.”

“Good,” he grunted, “Our intel places You-know-who at Malfoy Manor, even if he’s not when Potter shows up, he will show. Malfoy, we will need you to come back to HQ, and fill in the holes of the maps we have, then you can bring copies back. Potter, you need to know those maps like you know the halls of Hogwarts. You’ll also be assembling your team,”

“Beg pardon, sir. I know who I want on my team,” Moody didn’t respond so Harry continued, “Ron and...Malfoy,” Harry’s guilty eyes shot to Hermione’s. Her heart was pounding but she wasn’t sure she was still breathing. 

“That’s fine. That is, if Weasley can manage to bloody walk by then.”

“I’ll be ready, sir,” Ron said proudly. 

That earned another gruff from Mad Eye, and tossed 3 velvet satchels on the table in front of them. 

“Portkeys. Blue bag will get you to St. Mungos, red bag will bring you back here and the black bag, none other than Malfoy Manor. Divy them up, there are more than enough to bring you back and forth as you need during the battle. I’ll send a Patronus when it’s time.”

“Where’s training, sir?” Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

“You’ll train here, I’ll be sending Aurors and Order Members until it’s time.”

“When?” Hermione breathed and Moody glared at her, noticing her presence for the first time. 

“Confidential. But… soon,” he allowed, “We will need you ready for injured, get your stores ready. We’d be bloody fools to imagine we are all making it out of this alive. Malfoy! You’re with me.” 

Draco stood, his face giving no clue to his current state of mind. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he looked at Hermione with a tight smile and Moody’s hand came down hard on his shoulder, with a crack they were gone. 

Hermione heard a sob, and it took a moment for her to realize it was hers. She turned ran up the stairs before they could see her cry.

She slammed the door shut and flung her body down on the bed, unable to fathom that within days the 3 most important people in her life were going to be marching into a battle where it was unlikely they would all survive. 

The noises she was making were unlike her, wails of grief ripped from her throat and she didn’t hear as the door creaked open behind her. 

“Don’t be upset, Hermione. We knew this was coming,” Harry interrupted and she tried to stop her sobbing, but couldn’t seem to get it under control. 

The bed dipped as Harry sat on the edge and his hand found his way to her back, rubbing in soothing patterns. The sobbing didn’t pass though, it continued until she could hardly breath and finally she felt him leave. 

He returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea and a small vial. 

“Drink it, Hermione. I’m not asking,” and she didn’t fight him, she gulped the vial and the cool floral fragrance filled her nose. Soon, her eyes were drifting shut and she slipped into a lovely dreamless sleep. 

\-----

Hermione woke to the sound of shouting and the dusky light of early morning. She stretched the sleep from her bones and headed for the shower, recognizing the shouting as mostly friendly and belonging to her housemates. 

She stayed under the stream of water for far longer than she planned, feeling the hot jets pulse at the tension in her shoulders. She wasn’t sure why she had reacted the way she had last night. 

Surely she could have logically anticipated all the events that Mad Eye had presented. Of course Harry would want Ron with him and if it was in Malfoy Manor he would want Draco there too. 

However, this was too quickly becoming real. The war that had lived in the abstract for months was now at her doorstep and taking her loved ones. 

She ended her shower and dressed. As she padded down the stairs, she saw all three boys fighting over a large piece of parchment. 

“No! That’s the Drawing Room, THIS is the Parlour,” Malfoy was explaining in an irritated voice. 

“Malfoy. What does it bloody matter what I call it? It’s a large useless room that your spoilt arse probably never set foot in!”

“It matters! He would never be in the Drawing Room, however he might be in the Parlour. It’s larger, grander. He also used to hold court in the Ballroom or the Grand Dining--”

“Gods, you are so fucking rich,” Ron interrupted, “It’s annoying.”

“I slept in a closet for 11 years,” Harry narrowed his eyes at both of them, “Both of you shut up.”

Hermione smiled at the three of them, realizing for the first time just how much had changed since childhood. 

She cleared her throat and saw three pairs of nervous eyes regard her carefully, “I’m heading out to the garden,” she shrugged her shoulders, not sure why she was announcing such a mundane detail. 

She grabbed a small wicker basket filled with smaller baskets and made her way out the back door, letting it shut loudly behind her. 

Her eyelids felt heavy from crying herself to sleep and she knew they were probably still puffy and bloodshot. She kneeled next to her plot of soil, and began plucking the leaves of the Screechsnap and depositing the leaves in a smaller basket. Each time a leaf released from the stem it let out a small wail, and for this reason Hermione always preferred to get this harvesting out of the way first. 

She moved onto the Dittany and Asphodel, letting her mind go blank with the mindless work. Collecting enough of each to fill a small woven crate and mentally preparing for the cauldron work ahead of her today. She would need to have an excess of Essence of Dittany, Invigoration Draught, Dreamless Sleep, Blood Replenishing Potion and a number of others. Her personal stores were impressive, but not enough for a battle of this magnitude. 

“Granger,” Draco’s low voice interrupted her thoughts and she jumped slightly. He laughed, “You’re so jumpy.”

Hermione grunted in a very un-Hermione like fashion, unsure what to say. She could feel a lump of tears settle in her throat and she didn’t trust them not to betray her. 

“Do you need any help?” 

“You should get some rest, have you slept at all?” She didn’t look up at him, just continued plucking away at the bush in front of her. A few traitorous tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. What in the world had gotten into her? 

She felt Draco lower himself behind her so that she was nestled between his long legs. His arms snaked around her middle and she couldn’t help but settle into his embrace, more tears falling freely. His buried his face in the curls around her neck.

“What’s wrong?” he breathed. 

“What isn’t wrong?” she laughed dryly, “Any day now, the three of you are going to march off into a battle where I could never see you again. Doesn’t that scare you at all?”

“It terrifies me,” he spoke honestly, “But you changed me, Granger. When I saw you the day in the woods, I made a decision... I was going to be better. I can’t just run away now, I’ve come too far. Besides, the Dark Lord has forbidden anyone to kill me… I’m untouchable,” he joked. 

Hermione knew that was no guarantee, but she took a small sliver of comfort in it anyway. She pulled his arms tighter around her. 

“You’ll be careful, right?”

“I love you, too,” he smiled and pressed his lips against her neck. 

“What?” she turned, startled, “I… I didn’t say…”

“You did. In so many words… and I love you, too.”

Hermione’s heart was pounding, she hadn’t honestly thought of it before this moment. Love. But, upon hearing him say it… she realized it was very true. 

“I love you,” she whispered, meaning it in this way for the very first time.   
She turned her head towards him and quickly his lips found hers, his hand gripping the back of her neck. His lips moved against hers, somehow simultaneously soft and firm. A renewed vigor behind his kiss. 

He broke away panting, his forehead pressed against hers.

“Care to tuck me in, Granger?” 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm excited for the next couple chapters to be up and for this to finally be finished up. I've never left a story open like this!


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter too! 
> 
> I am hoping the finale will be here in the next couple days and an epilogue shouldn't be far behind.

Draco fell asleep after their afternoon romp and Hermione stayed in bed with him. Sure, there were ingredients to be prepped and potions to be brewed, but this felt important too. 

She studied the sharp planes of his face, the fullness of his eyelashes and lower lip. There was some light stubble growing and she smiled to see that it was as blonde as the hair on his head. 

Her curiosity peaked as she realized she wasn’t sure what color his hair was… down there. She furrowed her eyebrows and lifted the sheet gently. She then scooted down the bed so she was closer to eye level with his nether regions. 

She raised an interested eyebrow when she found that the hair leading from his belly button and surrounding his member was a darker shade of blonde. For some reason this was incredibly curious to her, and she reached out her slender fingers to touch the coarse hair directly under his belly button. 

Draco stirred and her hand froze, but his deep breathing continued and so did her research. This was the first time she had ever found herself ‘eye to eye’, so to speak, with this part of a man. She gently poked his member and then touched it with her extended fingers. It looked as though he was starting to respond, even in his sleep. 

She smiled to herself in fascination and she had a sudden thought, remembering something that Lavendar and Pavarti had spoken about in the hushed candlelight at Hogwarts. 

She tentatively placed a kiss on the tip of him and then another, this time letting her tongue press against the head. A sleepy moan escaped from her lover and she giggled in delight. She explored again, this time taking the entire tip into her mouth and sucking lightly, her tongue swirling. 

There was no mistaking the groan that came from Draco now, and he shifted awake. 

“Merlin, Granger…” he croaked. 

This gave her a jolt of confidence and she pushed up onto her elbows so that she could take more of him and wrapped her hand around the lower half of his shaft. She moved her mouth in time with her hand, which pumped slowly up and down. She wasn’t entirely sure if this was correct, but when his hand wove into her curls and he let out an expletive, she suddenly felt she was on the right track. 

She felt herself becoming aroused as she pleased him, and felt embarrassed. She pressed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the building pressure but it wasn’t anywhere close to enough. 

She wanted to see what his reaction was, curious to know the effect she was having on him. She opened her eyes and peeked through her lashes at him and was surprised to see that he was staring hungrily back at her. 

When their eyes locked, Draco let out a growl and removed himself from her mouth. She felt at once that she had done something incorrectly and panic spread.

Draco moved quickly, and in an instant they were in a very new position. Hermione was on all fours and he was directly behind her. Her heart was pounding wildly, unsure what to expect but feeling all at once incredibly sexy. 

She felt him at her entrance and moaned, she couldn’t help but press back into him at the anticipation of some relief. He read her movements and sheathed himself fully in one quick movement. 

Hermione let out a gasp and collapsed her elbows to that only her bum was in the air. This angle was entirely new and she felt overcome by her arousal. 

“Draco… More!” she begged and he growled back at her. 

He began to pump harder and harder inside her. Their first round this afternoon had been slow and sweet after their admission. This was feral and hot, she let out a cry as he filled her again and again. 

He wrapped his hands in her curls and tugged lightly, and she turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

As they locked eyes he released her hair and gripped tightly on her hips, the smacking of their bodies sounding rhythmically. 

She felt the familiar pull of her release calling for her and she chased it. After only a few more thrusts, she threw her head back and cried out his name a final time. 

“FUCK!” Draco yelled as he found his own orgasm and he crashed down next to her, still reeling. 

After a few long minutes, their breathing slowed and they found themselves in each other's arms again. 

“I don’t know where you learned that… and I don’t think I want to…” Draco started, “But bless whoever it was that taught you.” 

Hermione giggled, “No one TAUGHT me anything, that was my first. I’m a curious student, you see.”

“Well… I am, for once, truly grateful for that.”

\-----

Hermione sat in front of a bubbling cauldron later that afternoon, a large batch of Dittany cooking. The spoon churned with the help of her magic and she studied the next step intently. She had made this particular potion no less than a dozen times, but she would never presume to jump to conclusions on the steps. 

Ron entered the common room, a slight limp to his gait and some sweat forming on his brow. 

“Malfoy, is an ass,” he grumbled and plopped down on the sofa, his feet automatically kicking up and landing on the coffee table, “He just knocked me on my ass, and he knows I’m on the mend!”

“Don’t whine, Ronald. I’m sure he’s just trying to push you! I thought Aurors were coming to train with you lot anyway?”

“Yea, should be here later. Hey, ‘Mione? Would you mind throwing together a ham sandwich for me?” Hermione looked up with narrowed eyes and met his bright, pitiful ones.

“Ugh, fine… but just this once!”

She had another 30 minutes for the cauldron to simmer, and so she placed a bookmark in her potions book and turned for the fridge. 

Humming to herself, she pulled out the sliced ham, cheese and mayo and then grabbed some bread off the counter. 

When she opened the ham, her stomach lurched and she quickly shook her head. She looked at the pink meat again and the smell quickly accosted her senses and she let out a gag. 

“Jesus, Hermione? Are you alright?” Ron called, sitting up and looking at her with a worried expression. 

“Um. Yes, yes.. I’m…” another gag and with this she slapped her hand over her mouth and sprinted for the upstairs bathroom, craving privacy. 

She made it just in time as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. 

She spent the next few minutes retching and clutching at her empty stomach. When the urge to vomit finally passed, she reached up for a piece of toilet paper. Empty roll. 

She groaned, annoyed at her housemates and then opened the under sink cabinet in search of a replacement roll. She found what she was looking for, but her hand froze on the new roll. Next to a stack of toilet paper was a box of feminine products, and her eyes narrowed at them. When was the last time she needed those? It had been awhile… had it been too long?

Shit. Shit. Shit. She knew immediately it had been too long. Why hadn’t they been doing anything to prevent a situation like this? She was angry at herself and stood quickly, flushing the toilet and marching into her room. 

Damnit! This couldn’t be happening, it wasn’t possible. She gripped her wand with a shaking hand. She knew the spell that would tell her for sure, but she wasn’t sure she actually wanted to know. She could still ignore it, if she didn’t actually KNOW, right? 

“Gravidum Revelus,” she said with a shaky voice, and her wand hand passed over her womb. Nothing, nothing happened. She let out a sigh and a dry laugh. But suddenly, a faint golden glow started to emit from under her belly button and it grew stronger. 

A quick knock on the door and it flew open, Ron standing there with a ham sandwich in his hand. 

“You ok, Mio--” Ron froze in the open door, his full mouth gaping open as he stared at her glowing stomach. 

She stared at him in fear and moved her wand finally, the glow slowly fading. She moved quickly and slammed the door shut, then marched to sit down on her bed. Tears again falling down her cheeks. 

“Mione… Is that… Are you…” Ron stuttered. 

“Shut up! Don’t even say it! Why the hell am I crying?! I’m always bloody crying!”

“Oh, Merlin. Did you tell Malfoy?” Ron’s eyebrows were perched high on his forehead as he stared at her, and she threw an incredulous look at him before opening up a new round of wails. 

“Ronald! You just walked in on me finding out. How on earth would he know?” she started sniffling and gasping, the hysteria taking over. Inside her was a little Malfoy baby, “What in the fuck am I gonna do? He’s about to march off into a death sentence with you lot and I’ll be some sad, knocked up, loser!”

“You’ve never been a loser, Hermione,” he reassured, if that was the thing she actually cared about, “It will be fine, just… you know, talk to Malfoy,” Ron was clearly uncomfortable with this conversation, but he was soldiering on for Hermione’s sake. 

“I will… I’m just not ready yet. Promise me, promise you won’t say anything!” Her sobs had started to space out as she pleaded with Ron. 

“Of course, I won’t say a word. It’s gonna be OK, Hermione. I promise. We are here for you,” He sat next to her and went to wrap his arm around her shoulders as he had done a thousand times, but things had changed. He moved more cautiously than he used to, and the embrace was stiff. 

She leaned in anyway and rested her head on his shoulder, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she wrestled with the fact that she was, indeed, pregnant. 

Fuck.

\-----

The next few days different Aurors and Order Members shuffled in and out of the house. All three boys were busy all day and when they weren’t they were shoveling food in their stomachs or falling asleep on any surface they could reach. 

Hermione was exhausted, also barely keeping her eyes open. She attributed her fatigue to the new parasite she had growing deep in her belly, as well as her days full of potion brewing. At night, Malfoy crashed next to her. He slept like he had ingested Dreamless Sleep, but she knew he hadn’t. She lay there, imagining the ways to tell him, but nothing ever seemed right. 

Ron’s gaze followed her wherever she went, but he stayed true to his word and never brought it up. 

The four of them sat around in the early afternoon sun, the boys were devouring their lunch and Hermione was barely stomaching the smell. 

They all seemed solemn while they ate. There was no talking, no joking. Just the sound of masticated food being swallowed. The sound alone made Hermione’s stomach heave. 

She pushed her plate away and stood from the table, the chair scraping the floor. She walked towards the window that peered into the backyard, and looked at her naked garden. She had harvested almost every leaf, berry, and root available for her potions. 

Her work was not in vain. There were vials upon vials of potions in her cabinets. She hoped it would be enough to save an army, because that’s exactly what they desperately needed. 

She was startled to see a jet of blue, ethereal magic heading her way and she took a few steps back. There, standing in front of her was the patronus of a ram. It had giant curled horns and stomped it’s front foot again and again. 

It was the voice of Alastar Moody and immediately a spread of goosebumps covered her skin. “It’s time. Grab your portkeys and meet at HQ. Now.”

No. It was too soon. She hadn’t said enough, not nearly enough. Her head whipped around when the three chairs scraped against the tile floor. 

Harry moved towards her first and his arms wrapped around her tightly, “We will be back. Stay here and stay safe.”

Harry reached down and snagged a small satchel of each of the portkeys, they had divided them up earlier in the week so they were ready to go. With a POP, he left. Harry was gone. About to embark on the culmination of all his training, all his hardships. About to attempt and destroy the most powerful dark wizard in existence. She felt her heart crack as she stared at the spot where he had been standing seconds ago. 

Ron was next and his face was grave, “Don’t worry,” was all she got and he was gone. Another fissure in her breaking heart. 

Malfoy stood staring at her, his hands jammed in his pockets, his expression dark and pained. 

“I love you…” was all that came next and Hermione swallowed her sob. 

“Draco… I…” she should say it. Quickly, like pulling off a bandaid, but like so many times in her life, she froze. Some Gryffindor. 

Draco moved towards her and grabbed the bags off the table that belonged to him, one set left in case of emergency. He then walked to her, and wrapped her in a kiss that said everything. She twisted her arms around his neck and held tightly, not wanting to let go. Their kiss mixed with her tears and Draco lifted her slightly and held her flush against him. 

Draco pulled back and held her face between his hands.

“I love you, Hermione. And I’m going to be back, okay?” 

She nodded, but said nothing. 

“Don’t worry,” he stepped back but didn’t apparate, this was her last chance. 

“I… I love you,” was all she could muster. He smirked and with a crack, he left her. Her heart finished its shattering, and she fell to her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I had a hard time writing the end scene. Blame it on my own pregnancy emotions... but man.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! One more chapter after this. It felt right to split it rather than have one mega chapter. 
> 
> Three chapters in one day! PHEW! 
> 
> But after not posting for weeks and weeks, I just didn't want to sit on them. Hope you don't mind.

Three hours. Three fucking hours. How long was a battle supposed to last?

She was sure it was longer than three hours… but when you were left pacing with no way of contacting anyone, three hours was a long time. Too long. She walked the length of the room again.

She was ready, vials sorted, linens folded, wand in hand.

No one came. What did that mean? No one was injured? That wasn’t likely. The battle had been cancelled? Also, unlikely.

She felt the pull of the portkeys on the table and her eyes flicked over to them for the hundredth time. She shook her head and continued her pacing.

“I can’t just go. I haven’t been in a battle in almost a year! I could kill someone, I could kill myself! I’m pregnant!” she shouted her reasons for staying into the empty room.

She knew she shouldn’t, that was obvious. Anyone with half a brain would tell her that. But, she couldn’t just sit here. Her skin felt alive with fire ants and she desperately needed to move. She could bring her potions, she could heal the injured on the outskirts of the battle. Surely, she would go unnoticed and could quickly portkey back if she things got out of control.

She’d stay far away from any spells and simply help those that needed it. Yes, that’s what she’d do. She sprinted towards the closet and grabbed out her leather shoulder bag and slung it crossbody around her. The Extension Charm should still be active and she was able to fit most of her potion vials inside it, along with the strips of linen.

She quickly braided her hair in a single plait and took a deep breath. She could do this. What she couldn’t do, was sit here and wait for bad news. She placed an open palm on her belly, and closed her eyes. Praying that her tiny alien, parasite would stay safe.

She gathered her bags of portkeys and shoved a different pouch in a different pocket, so that she could quickly grab the correct one. She poured out a single stone from the black pouch and as soon as it touched her hand she was transported. There was no time to think twice.

\-----

The woods surrounding the Manor left no doubt in Hermione’s mind. There was a battle going on. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and iron, and she ignored her stomach as her mind reminded her the iron was actually the smell of blood.

She squinted through the smoke and unzipped her hoody, tying it around her waist. It was humid and the adrenaline pumping in her veins was enough to keep warm even if it had been the dead of winter.

She looked around her, and at first, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary, except the smell and fog. There was a giant boulder to her left and she darted for it, crouching behind it.

She had a sudden flashback to the last time she had been in a nameless forest surrounded by death. She was cowering again, second guessing herself. The last time she made that mistake, someone died. She couldn’t be that selfish again.

She pushed off the boulder and faced the sounds of battle. She moved quickly towards them, her wand ready. In her mind, she listed off the spells she would mostly use first, trying to remaster the wand movements that she hadn’t practiced in months.

She heard a groan to her right and her ears perked, she made her way closer to the noise and found an male Auror, choking on his blood. Next to him, a pretty young woman lay with pallid skin and a blank expression. She had most likely been Avada’d, and Hermione was thankful for that. A quick death might be all one could ask for out of a day like today.

She assessed the Auror, who had panicked, blood shot eyes that searched wildly. There were no injuries she could see, so they had to be internal. St. Mungos for him. She reached into her pocket and poured out one stone onto his neck, he was gone.

She gave a final sad look at the girl who remained, but tore her eyes away when she could wait no longer. She had to keep going. She passed more dead bodies, each one with a sad story to tell, but she couldn’t stop for them. She quickly realized why no one had been coming back to the cottage, not many had been surviving.

Her boys must be though, surely they were fine and fighting valiantly somewhere. Hell, Voldemort could be dead by now. She needed to get to them, to see with her own eyes that each of them was OK.

She found a girl leaning against a tree, crying. She had long wavy blonde hair and Hermione stopped in her tracks briefly. She honestly didn’t resemble Lavendar all that much, but to her, every girl was Lavendar.

She crouched next to her, “Can you tell me your injuries?”

“I think my shoulders been dislocated, my wand arm,” the girl looked up and startled, “Are you… Hermione Granger? THE Hermione Granger?”

“One and the same, I’m afraid. What’s your name?”  
“Cora,” she said through gritted teeth as she attempted to lift her dead right arm.

“Cora, I can fix this. But it’s going to hurt tremendously. I’ll have to cast a Silencio, ok? I don’t want you to alert anyone to our whereabouts.”

“Yes, that’s fine. Just hurry,” she pleaded.

Hermione cast the Silencio on Cora and lifted her wand to point directly at the affected appendage. She didn’t want to do this.

“Episkey Major,” she said clearly and a loud snap filled the air. She looked at Cora who was holding her arm, her face contorted in pain with a silent cry, “I know… I know. I’m so sorry,” Hermione repeated again and again.

When Cora settled down, she lifted the Silencio and reached into her bag.

“Here, take these,” Cora gave her a curious stare, “Invigoration Draught and Pain Potion. Let them work for at least 10 minutes, then you should be feeling up to moving it. It will hurt the next few days, I’d get it in a sling… but this will get you through the day. Good luck,” Hermione smiled and stood.

“Thank you. And good luck to you,” Cora downed the two potions and Hermione left her there.

\-----

As she made her way closer to the lawns of Malfoy Manor the bodies she encountered grew exponentially. The ground was littered with the dead, and it took every ounce of strength to not stop and weep for each one. She also found a few she was able to help but mostly, the living had moved forward and the dead had stayed.

The noises of battle grew in her ears and the rushing of blood in her ears was the backdrop to it all. She was getting far closer than she had originally anticipated, but she hadn’t seen the boys yet and the injured weren’t as prevalent as she would have thought.

She could see on the lawns there was a giant skirmish of magic, jets of light zooming past people’s heads and curses being shouted. She hid behind a tree and tried to make sense of the chaos in front of her, but in the epicenter was something important. Something she needed to make out more clearly.

She moved to a tree that was a little closer and there she could see. Harry and Voldemort trapped in a lock of magnificent magic. She couldn't tell who was winning, and the fighting around them didn’t cease.

Just then, a shift, Harry’s magic pushed farther and he let out a war cry as Voldemort faltered and fell to his knees. His very body disintegrating into the air. For a moment, the battle was calm. Everyone stared at what had just happened, all in disbelief. Hermione let out a happy cry, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

They had won.

Quickly, the sounds of battle erupted again. The remaining soldiers on both sides, eager to finish this.

She looked around for a shock of blonde or red hair, wanting to know all three were safe, but her airway was suddenly constricted. An arm had snaked around her neck and the crook of his elbow was squeezing her neck.

“Alright, girly. You are gonna get me the fuck outta here… do you understand?” the strangers hold on her throat lessened and she began choking for breath, “Don’t try to scream. Every time you try, I will punch you in your fucking face.”

His voice was familiar, but she couldn’t place it on sound alone. She had the chills from the way he spat his curse words.

“Why do you need me?” she asked with a shaking voice, her knees weak.

“I can’t apparate--” Hermione didn’t hear another word. She knew exactly who this stranger was. The man she had imagined killing for months and months. Augustus Rookwood.

She started whimpering and struggling against his hold, clawing and pulling at his arm that had her imprisoned.

His free hand came up and punched her in the gut.

 _‘No… baby…’_ was all she thought.

“Are you fucking stupid? I will strangle you with my bare hands, you stupid bitch.”

“Hermione?!” Ron’s voice cried, “What in the fuck are you doing here?” he was angry, and rightfully so.

“Ron! Please help me, Ron,” she was sobbing.

“Back up, Ginger. This one is gonna help me get out of here. Apparate me somewhere safe, and then I’ll let you leave.”  
Hermione didn’t believe him for an instant, she could feel his lies as his hot breath covered her neck.

“Don’t take him anywhere, Hermione. Jesus, what were you thinking?”

Was Ron really going to be angry with her right now? Was it really the best time?

His wand was pointed at the pair of them, but he wouldn’t fire. He couldn’t without risking her, and he knew about the baby. There was no way he’d risk even a Stupify right now.

“Take my advice, Red. Beat it,” Rookwood had his wand pointed at Ron, “Apparate me out of here, or I will slice your boyfriend from navel to neck. Got it?”

“Ron…” she cried, not sure what she was supposed to do.

“MALFOY!” Ron screamed over his shoulder, “MALFOY! GET OVER HERE!” She had no idea if Draco was close enough to hear him, but it distracted Rookwood for a split second.

Hermione brought her fist down into his groin as hard as she could, and he shoved her away on instinct.

She fell on her back on the ground, her wand falling just out of reach. She scrambled for it and finally her fingers wrapped around it.

She turned and pointed it at Rookwood, just as his wand came down after a spell directed at Ron. She turned and saw blood spreading across Ron’s abdomen, pouring through his fingers as he fell to his knees.

She screamed in fury as she turned to Rookwood and fired a spell she never thought she could be filled with enough hate to cast.

“Avada Kedavra!”

Her voice didn’t waver, her hand didn’t shake. His life slipped from existence and his body thudded to the ground.

“Granger?! What the fuck are you doing here?” Draco had found them.

Her tears had started again and she crawled over to Ron, dragging her bag behind her.

“Di… Diffindo!” She sliced what remained of his shirt, and saw that the cut was too deep. She was quickly becoming hysterical and she couldn’t go there. Not right now. Ron needed her, he had been there to save her, like he always was.

“Mal..Malfoy…” Ron sputtered, “Get her the fuck out of here,” he had probably meant it to sound stronger, but his strength was waning.

Hermione’s shaking hands searched her bags and they found the potion she was looking for. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and poured the Blood Replenishing Potion down his throat.

“MALFOY!” Ron commanded, once he had swallowed.

“Mate, I’ll get her out, but you need us to help you right now. Ok?”

“She’s bloody pregnant, Malfoy! Get her out! NOW!”

Malfoy’s head whipped towards her at his words and she was bawling freely now, pulling out her portkeys.

She poured the portkey to Saint Mungo’s out onto Ron’s skin and he was gone. She offered one to Draco who was frozen, staring at her. She stood and looked down at her jeans, there was blood. Her blood.

His eyes were transfixed on the spot between her legs and he let out a low cuss. She reached in and touched a smooth pebble, magic whisking her away to St. Mungo’s.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ugly crying


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Here it is, the last chapter!
> 
> Don't worry, we will have an epilogue coming soon!

Hermione woke up, groggy. She was in an all white room with a bright window behind her. Her eyes focused on the ceiling tiles first. 

What was the last thing she remembered? The forest. 

No, there was more. She had transported to St. Mungos, she had tried to follow Ron but they stopped her. Draco had been there, and she had succumbed into a panic attack. They tried to give her a vial of something, but Draco stopped them. He told them she was pregnant, and they rushed to get her a different vial. She fell asleep on the cold floor in Draco’s arms with a cramping deep in her belly. 

She groaned as she tried to sit up.

“I wouldn’t do that…” Draco’s voice was cool. Cold, even. 

“Draco… are you ok?” she croaked, “Can I have some water?” she brought her hand up to rub at her throat, which felt bruised from her altercation with Rookwood. Rookwood… he was dead. She had killed him in cold blood. She shook her head away with the memory, there was enough time to deal with that later. 

Draco stood from his chair next to her bed and poured her some water. She drank it greedily and sighed as she laid her head back down. 

Draco sat on the edge of her bed, and she studied his face. His voice may have been cold, but his face wasn’t angry, just guarded. 

“Is… is everyone…” Hermione couldn’t bring herself to ask specifically about Ron. She couldn’t handle it if he wasn’t ok. 

“He’s going to be alright,” Draco said with a softer voice, “He’ll have one hell of a battle scar, but he’s gonna be alright.”

Hermione sighed, relaxing. She tensed again as she remembered something else, “The… The baby?” she whispered, her voice tight.

Draco was looking at her with a furrowed brow, his eyes dark and stormy. 

“You are still pregnant,” he said quickly and Hermione broke down crying, pulling on his clothes and clutching at still flat tummy. 

“Is the baby mine?” he said with a flat voice. 

“What?!” she all but shrieked at him, “How can you dare ask me such a thing!”  
“I’m only asking…”

“Draco Malfoy! Of course, the baby is yours. You stupid jerk, how dare you accuse me of such a thing!”

Draco’s tough facade melted watching Hermione cry, “I’m sorry… but Ron knew… I just, I didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.”

“He knew because he was checking on me the other day and I was doing the test on myself, he saw. He urged me to talk to you about it, but I wasn’t sure how… and then you left and I couldn’t just sit there.”

“You should have just sat there, you could have died,” Draco shook his head. 

“I should have told you right away about the baby…I can’t believe I was so stupid. We never even used protection…”

“I suppose that’s my fault. Usually girls handle the charm on themselves--”

A flash of jealousy sparked, “Oh… you’ve had a lot of experience with girls using the charm, then?” Hermione bared her teeth as she said it, unable to remain nonchalant. 

Draco laughed, “Not a LOT, but just in general… girls handle the charm. Considering I was your first, I should have assisted.” 

Hermione had her arms crossed and was staring at a single point on the ceiling. Draco laughed at her again, and laid down next to her. 

“I’m not upset about the outcome though…” he said softly and Hermione scoffed. 

“Are you insane? We just came out of a war, we have nothing. No jobs, no idea how to raise a baby… What are we gonna do?”

“Hah! YOU have nothing, maybe. I’m incredibly wealthy…” he smirked arrogantly, “All of the Malfoy Gringott’s accounts are now in my name. I met with Lucius, the day I went back to HQ with Moody. He transferred all the accounts to my name. He will be doing some time in Azkaban, but he gave some important information to the Order. He won’t be in for the rest of his miserable life… Regardless, our son will want for absolutely nothing.” Draco stated proudly. 

“Draco Malfoy! Our child will NOT be raised as spoilt as you were. I guarantee it. And you do NOT know it’s a boy.”

“Malfoy’s have boys, that’s just a given,” he shrugged. 

“Well, I’m a Granger. Our genes might be stronger than you think.”

“Oh I have no doubt he will have a whole mess of hair…”

“You’re impossible,” she rolled her eyes at him. 

“You love me,” he grinned. 

“I do…”

\-----

Harry had arrived in her room sometime later and recanted the story of how he, Ron and Malfoy along with dozens and dozens of Aurors and Order Members stormed Malfoy Manor. It ended in a final duel, and they, against all odds, won. 

They procured a wheelchair from a passing Healer Aid and he was pushing her down the corridor towards Ron’s room. Malfoy had gone back to HQ to finish his brief and give them some time alone.

“So…” Harry began as he pushed her slowly, “Anything you feel up to telling me?”

“Oh, you know, just the normal everyday stuff. Found myself just a tiny bit pregnant…” 

“And… we are happy about this?”

Hermione sighed, “We are trying to be. I mean, I certainly didn’t expect this. Never in my wildest dreams, but I love Draco. He’s a good man. Everything he’s been through has made him stronger, somehow. He’ll be a good father. I just need to figure out how in the hell I am going to be a mum.”

“Oh, Mione - you’ll be brilliant. You’ve been watching out for us all these years. If you can keep Ron and I alive, I have no doubt your child will thrive. Besides, he will have two uncles that will teach him all the important stuff.”

“WHY do you all keep assuming it’s a boy?! It could very well be a girl! The Granger genes are strong!”

Harry laughed and slowed outside of a door that could be any other, but she knew it was Ron’s. 

“Can I have just a minute with him?” she asked quietly. 

“You got it, I’ll be back for you in a bit,” he reached for the door and opened it wide so she could wheel herself through. 

Ron was lying flat on his back with a white sheet draped over him. She thought he was asleep at first glance, but when the door creaked he opened his eyes. 

“They won’t let me eat,” he groaned, “Bollocks, is what it is. Starvation!”

Hermione giggled and pushed her chair to his bedside, “I’m sure there has to be some kind of law prohibiting the inhumane treatment of patients. I will look into it.”

“That’s my girl,” he laughed and winced instantly. 

Hermione grimaced, “Are you ok? Are you in pain?”

“Just a little, but they are taking care of me. The slash was deep, so it’s taking awhile. I’ll be here another week, so they say.”

“Thank you so much, Ron. I can’t say enough… you saved me. Saved...us,” she touched her stomach. 

“The baby is ok?” 

“Baby is ok. Guess we had a bit of a scare… but I was unconscious. I shouldn’t have been there, should have just stayed put.”

“Yea, you should’ve,” she peered up through her lashes at him, “But you wouldn’t be Hermione if you had. I’m proud of you. I’ve heard some stories already. You saved a lot of people.”

“Not enough. Never enough.”

“You did good, and I’m gonna be alright. That Rookwood bastard had it coming.”

“I haven’t even begun to deal with that… I killed him Ron…” 

“He deserved worse. He was one of the worst war criminals you could imagine. You gave it to him easy.”

Hermione shook her head and stared at her palms. 

“So,” Ron began again, “What’s next? Marriage? Baby Carriage?”

“Hah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’m about 5 minutes pregnant. But... Harry’s gonna be back soon and I just have to say something before he does,” Ron shifted uncomfortably, “You have been saving me for as long as I can remember. You’ve been there through every dark day and I’m so thankful for you. I know that so much has changed, but you’ll be one of the most important people in my life. I don’t want to lose you, no matter what comes next for us all.”

She knew that Ron had been putting on a good show while they were in the safe house, but if marriage and babies were in Malfoy’s future, she wasn’t sure how close he would stay. That terrified her. 

“Don’t you worry, Mione. I’m not going anywhere,” half of his mouth curled up into a smile and Hermione reached for his hand. 

There was a knock at the door and Harry’s messy haired head peeked through. 

“There is a slimy Slytherin out here looking for you Hermione, should I tell him to get lost?”

“You could try, but I doubt he’d listen.” 

Harry and Malfoy strode in and made their way to the other side of Ron’s head. 

“Thanks, Weasel,” Malfoy said genuinely. 

“I’d say anytime, Malfoy… but I’d like to avoid this kind of confrontation in the future, if that's alright with everyone,” they gave a small laugh and fell into a deafening silence. 

“What in the world are we gonna do now?” Harry asked quietly.

“Whatever we want…” Hermione responded, her hand resting on her tummy and her heart hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	20. Epilogue.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione groaned and rolled over, squeezing her pillow tightly to her. 

Another knock. 

“Come in,” Draco’s low voice called, Hermione returned it with a growl, “Now, now my little lion cub, time to be nice.” 

“I’ll be nice when I get some damn sleep…” she tossed over and landed on her back, her pouting face making Draco laugh. 

Ron’s head peeked in through the cracked door with a giant grin, “Uncle Ron is here!” he held up an obnoxious giant teddy bear that was half the size of him. 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile, “Well, since you brought gifts…” 

“Mum sent this,” he dropped the bear and held up a tiny knitted sweater and matching cap. It was Gryffindor colors, which earned a groan from Draco, and had the letters GM on the front, Granger-Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco gave a horrified expression.

Ron’s girlfriend, Cora, the girl Hermione had helped in the woods followed behind him with flowers and balloons. 

“Congratulations!” she beamed. Ron and Cora had met at a Christmas party and although Hermione held incredibly high standards for her friends, she really liked Cora. Due to Hermione being very pregnant, she hadn’t spent nearly enough time with the couple, or Harry and Ginny, now they’d been reunited. 

Harry and Ginny, who were planning a spring wedding, had stopped by earlier for their share of baby snuggles and had interrupted Hermione’s MORNING nap. Now here was her other pain the butt, to interrupt her afternoon nap. 

“Ok, where is this little baby that has stolen everyone’s hearts already?”

Draco lifted the small swaddled baby from the bassinet next to the bed, “Weasel, meet Lyra Narcissa Granger-Malfoy.” 

Ron looked in wonder at the small, blonde, curly haired baby in his arms. 

“Well, Mione, you’ve lucked out. Other than the hair, she looks just like you. Can you imagine that ugly face on a baby?” he nodded at Malfoy. 

Hermione giggled and it spread into a yawn.   
Cora moved next to Ron, and cooed at the sleeping baby girl. 

“Why don’t we take her out to the living room, let you guys get some rest?” she offered with a bright smile. 

“That would be lovely!” Hermione rushed. Motherhood was beautiful and made her heart overflow. But damnit, she was tired. They had been home not even 48 hours, and every person she had ever known had come by to greet the new little family. 

Cora was handed the baby and they walked out towards the living room, Ron closing the door behind them. 

They had moved to the downstairs bedroom shortly after everyone else moved out and Hermione started getting winded with the stairs. Draco laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, within minutes Hermione was snoring in the most unlady like fashion. 

\----

Hermione woke to the late evening light filling the room. She stretched the sleep from her muscles and winced at the tightness she felt in between her legs. No magic in the world could get that baby out in a painfree way. 

Draco was still asleep behind her, but at some point Lyra had been returned to her bassinet and she assumed Ron and Cora had left. She untangled herself from her lovers arms and tip toed over to the bassinet. 

Oh, the tiredness was worth it. She was worth everything. She had the most beautiful short blonde curls, full lips and long eyelashes that Hermione couldn’t help but envy. 

She knew she should let her sleep, but she wanted to cuddle her close and reached into the bassinet. 

She froze when something distracted her, a very shiny, very large diamond was on her hand. One that had certainly not been there when she fell asleep…

She gasped and pulled her hand back. She turned quickly to look at her sleeping boyfriend and found that he was kneeling behind her with a grin splitting his face. 

“Draco Malfoy. What in the world are you doing?” her voice was shaking and she was alternating staring at her hand and back at him.

“Never in a million years would I have imagined that the annoying, bushy haired, buck toothed book worm that I tormented relentlessly for years--”  
“Is this meant to be romantic?!” she laughed.

“Would change my life in all the ways that you have. You have given me every joy, every hope for our future. You are the most beautiful, incredible, infuriating witch and I can’t imagine not having you as my wife for the rest of my days. Will you be my wife?”

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was smiling uncontrollably. 

“Yes. You idiot,” she laughed and wiped at her cheeks. Draco smiled and picked her up in a giant hug, kissing her again and again. “You know, you aren’t supposed to put the ring on until I’ve agreed.”

“Call me confident,” he smirked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this story, and I really hope you guys loved reading it! 
> 
> To be honest, when I first started writing it... Ron wasn't supposed to make it through the final battle. But I had a change of heart and couldn't do it! 
> 
> I have a few ideas for stories rolling around in this head of mine, but I probably won't post until they are finished. I HATE leaving stories not updated, it gave me anxiety!
> 
> I love you all! Thank you for joining me for the fun and being patient with my own parasite. 
> 
> Xoxo - LadyKenz

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts beautiful friends, I love to hear from you!


End file.
